


The Sky Wolf: Betrayal of Family

by KPop_Rogue



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: Blood, Drama, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: The Sky Wolf finally get a break from all their hard work. As they rest, they get another mission, this one especially special and ONLY for them. One of their most trusted allies and family had wiped the city of Namagos out within a few minutes. Their task is to capture the traitors, but will they? Can they face their family and help save them before it's too late?Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this is a fanfiction based off of a fanfiction, there is blood in a few scenes, I have asked the original person if I could do this, there are different things between the mine and the original.Status: DONE





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codeerror1004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeerror1004/gifts).



> Hello! I've really liked the original story so I was talking about a plot twist and the author said I could make a fanfiction on it. I've been working on it for a little while so I decided to publish it now since I have about 6 chapters done. I don't know the planned chapters, but I do know the plot and how it will work. I just need to finish writing it. When I'm done, I still need to add more tags haha. Umm... I think that's it. Every chapter, I will see which characters and what their powers are at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Namagos is not a real place.

 

After a long mission, the Sky Wolf members sat down in their chambers, hoping to get some needed rest. They sat down and drifted off to sleep as Hansol mumbled “Finally, some well needed rest.”

They all mumbled and slept. Not even half an hour later, they were woken up when the commander shouted over the loudspeaker, “Sky Wolf. Report to the meeting room!” 

The first to wake up was Jihoon, due to him literally falling asleep about 2 or 3 minutes ago. He stood up and stretched, then started to wake up the others. The hardest to wake up were the leaders, Jisoo, and Hyungwon. After a few minutes, they finally woke them up and one by one, started to walk to the meeting room, many still half asleep.

“Alright guys! Your next mission will be the last for a while since I've been sending you on missions without break. You'll be off for 2 weeks unless you want to take solo missions or in little groups,” the commander took a breath and the others nodded. “The last mission for right now is capturing a group of people who are wreaking havoc among cities in America, Korea, Japan, and China. There are a rumored 18 members and there is also another 7 if I remember correctly. I want you to track them down and capture them. Bring them to me or kill them if they resist. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir!” Sky Wolf acknowledged. 

“Seungcheol! You, Jihoon, and Hyunwoo stay here! The rest of you can rest until 2000 hours.”

“Yes sir!”

The 3 stayed back while the rest left to go to their barracks. As they left, Seungcheol closed the door and sat down. The other two stood.

“So, do you want to know who I'm sending you to capture?”

“No sir!”

“I'm pretty sure you know them. Heard of NCT?”

Seungcheol didn't speak.

“I'll assume that is a yes. All the information I've gotten was that SM is sending NCT to small cities and wiping them out. Of course, it's not any city. Just ones he's heard had some people who need to repay him for his services. There have been no survivors but there is camera footage,” he paused and turned to his left to a TV that just switched on. “Here's a camera footage of what happened in a town called Namagos. The whole city was wiped out with dead bodies lying on the floor everywhere.”

The three turned to the TV and looked at the screen. On multiple screens there were people. Assassins. On one of the cameras, you could clearly see Mark Lee crying over a little girl dead on the floor. He cried and wiped off his tears, standing up. Silently, he stood there for a moment before walking away from the girl and into the trees where he disappeared. 

On another camera was Yuta, Johnny, and Taeil killing people with cold, soulless eyes, unlike the once shining eyes they were used to seeing. A tear slipped out of Johnny's eye but he stared at the floor, still emotionless. They walked in and out of the houses, looking for survivors. After checking all the homes on that street, they left on a helicopter and flew off in the same direction of Mark.

The two were recorded at the same time while the last one was recorded a few minutes later. You could see Taeyong walk into the town as he whistled a song, Baby Don’t Stop, a song he and Ten sang one day. He walked in a step by step, obviously not in a hurry. As the song ended, he looked up slowly. On his face was multiple scars and bruises, both looking new and old. His eyes weren't the same as before, as they were more crazed and darker in color than Taeyong's usual brownish black eyes. He smiled, his teeth the same white color as they used to be. The smile was wide and showed all his teeth, with his eyes looking mischievous as he walked to the camera, waving his hand before releasing a blackish purple wave of energy, killing the camera feed.

Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Hyunwoo stood/sat there speechless. They couldn't believe that their allies would be massacring innocent, some partially innocent, people. 

“Be careful when trying to capture them. This is all I know so far. The three of you decide whether to tell the rest of the Sky Wolf who you are trying to capture. Even if you don't, they will find out since you are going to capture them. Dismissed.”

 

The three walked out of the room and headed back to their barracks. Reaching the barracks, they opened the door to head inside. No one was awake, although Hansol was sleep talking. They headed to their respective beds and fell asleep until they were scheduled to wake up again 6 hours later. 

 

WHAT HAPPENED TO NCT?

 

Characters:

Sky Wolf  
Seventeen  
Seungcheol : Earth Manipulation + Strength   
Jeonghan : Precognition + Oracle   
Jisoo : Healing   
Junhui : Astral projection   
Soonyoung : Fire manipulation   
Wonwoo : Telekinesis + Mind control   
Jihoon : Sound manipulation + Siren abilities  
Seokmin : Light manipulation   
Mingyu : Teleportation  
Minghao : Speed   
Seungkwan : Water manipulation  
Hansol : Archery + shadow manipulation   
Chan : Invisibility (plus dienergration haha)

Monsta X  
Hyunwoo : Atmokinesis  
Hoseok : Flight + high endurance levels  
Minhyuk : Power mimicry + basic air manipulation  
Kihyun : Force fields + portals  
Hyungwon : Time control + intelligence   
Jooheon : Flora manipulation + Basic Healing   
Changkyun : Electricity 

NCT  
Taeyong: Death Touch  
Yuta: ???  
Johnny: ???  
Taeil: ???


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the answer to What Happened To NCT?

I'm in the mood for it so why not? (Sorry for the short chapters. They're all like this hahah.....)

Trigger Warning

It was after a long mission when NCT came back to SM headquarters. Lee Sooman was angry at them since they blew their cover on the mission. Well, specifically Johnny did. (I’m sorry Johnny.) He sneezed and the others heard him. They open fired on NCT and injured about half of the group. 

Sooman summoned the whole group to his office and offered them a seat. Each walked in slowly, some in pain, some unwilling to be there, some feeling empty. Taeyong walked in, limping. A bullet dug itself into his leg in the open fire along with one in his stomach. Luckily, they didn’t hit anything major. Behind him was the rest of NCT, Johnny at the end. Lucas, Jaehyun, Chenle, Haechan, Jisung, Mark, Ten, and Kun all had casts somewhere, either on their arm or leg.

They sat down one by one, with Taeyong and Johnny in the middle. Sitting there, the younger ones seemed terrified of Sooman while the elder ones were angry at Sooman for scaring their younger members. Jisung was shaking and Taeil had to hug him for Jisung to calm down. Jungwoo was scared to, but tried to hide it. 

“You all know why you’re here, correct?” They all nodded and Sooman stood up. Looking at Johnny, he directed him to stand up. Taking out a gun, he shot him in the chest, with Johnny falling back. Doyoung stood up and was about to run to him when Sooman said, “Don’t move or I will shoot you.” 

Doyoung froze. He wanted to help Johnny. Johnny sat there, putting pressure on his own chest, his blood seeping into his shirt and about to pool on the hardwood below them. 

Taeyong tried to use his powers to at least knock out Sooman, but it didn’t work. “Taeyong. I’m warning you. Your powers cannot work on me, as I am immortal. The only thing that can kill me is a siren’s blood. Of course, sirens aren’t even real and if they were, they should be extinct. Even half siren or anyone who can use siren powers could kill me.”

Jeno slowly raised a hand. “So… So does that mean if they use sound manipulation, they can kill you?” 

“No, no, silly boy. Only SIRENS can kill me. There are none in existence so I cannot be killed. I am immortal!” Sooman exclaimed boastfully. “Now, what should your punishment be for trying to kill me Taeyong? Ah yes, how about killing you? Any last words?”

Taeyong looked scared. Not for himself, but for his members who would be left by themselves with this crazy man he didn’t trust. “I don’t have any. Just shoot me.”

Sooman looked at him with an eyebrow cocked up. “If you say so.” 

He pulled the trigger.

 

It felt as if it was slow motion. The bullet was so slow, it felt like an eternity until it hit Taeyong. The bullet was aimed at his head. True to his word (and aim) the bullet shot through Taeyong’s skull, brain and into the wall behind them. Taeyong dropped to the floor next to Johnny who looked spooked. The poor kid had to watch Taeyong being shot. They all did.

Blood flowed out of his head where the bullet sped through and left its trail behind. It was quiet in the room for seconds until Chenle screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to Taeyong, burying his head into Taeyong’s warm, lifeless arms. He sobbed loudly by himself until the rest of them started to break, one by one until the room was full of sobs, sans Johnny and Taeil. 

Taeil looked at Taeyong’s lifeless body. His eyes were open, lifeless. It was as if he was looking at someone before he died. His brown eyes were glazed over, not as bright as they used to be. Dull. His lips drawn upward in a smile. Taeil stood and walked to Taeyong, closing his eyes. “I love you. Please come back. We Miss you. The kids need you. We all do.” A tear slid out of his eye as he backed up, and sat down, his head in his hands.

Mark stood, walked to Taeyong, and dropped to his knees, sobbing. “I’m so sorry Taeyong!” he wailed. “I wasn’t good enough. Please! Please come back to us. We need you!” He sobbed into Taeyong’s chest, Taeyong’s shirt soaking up the tears.

As they mourned, Sooman calmly walked out of his office, no emotion shown on his face. He didn’t care if Taeyong was dead. He was just a pawn. Ready to sacrifice his life even if he would be killed by his own king. Sooman was the king on the chessboard. No queen. Who needs one when you can just rule on your own? Send her out to the enemy and she can be their hostage, the pawns following her to their deaths to try and save her for the king.

Sooman laughed as he walked out of the room, getting questioning looks from all the people outside. He didn’t mind. He just walked out of the building into his car and drove off to his home. Where he doesn’t have to deal with his pawns.

Characters:  
Lee Sooman/founder of SM Entertainment  
Taeil  
Taeyong  
Johnny  
Mark  
Chenle  
Jisung  
Ten  
Jeno  
Jaemin  
Renjun  
Doyoung  
Kun  
Jaehyun   
WinWin  
Lucas  
Jungwoo  
Haechan  
Yuta


	3. Chapter 3

EXO and SHINee were hanging out together when they heard a gunshot coming from the company owner’s office. They were about to run to the room when Sooman himself walked out of his office laughing. He walked out of the building. The two groups looked at each other before dashing to the room. 

Junmyeon and Jonghyun entered first. Johnny was sitting up, blood staining the floor and his clothes as a bullet hole was in his chest. Taeyong was on the floor with a bullet hole in his head, his blood also spilling on the floor. It was horrifyingly bloody. Johnny’s blood was mixing with Taeyong’s on the floor, creating a circular vortex of swirling blood, circling each other like two wolves baring their teeth, about to attack. 

“Jinki! Yixing! Don’t let the younger ones in here. They don’t need to see it. It’s too bloody in here!” Junmyeon yelled. Behind them, the door closed with Jinki, Yixing, Junmyeon, and Jonghyun in the room while Kyungsoo, Kibum, Chanyeol, and Jongdae blocked the younger ones from entering. 

Jonghyun ran over to NCT with Yixing, Yixing seeing if he could help heal Johnny or Taeyong. First, he ran to Johnny, trying to heal him. Johnny initially refused but with the pleading of his other members, he received the treatment from Yixing. With his healing powers, he was able to patch up the hole in his chest, not even breaking a sweat like he used to when he first learned how to harness his powers.

It was at that time Junmyeon remembered Jongin had the power of teleportation. Before he let Jongin try to teleport, he opened the door and stepped out in front of the remaining 10 members of 14 outside. 

He spoke, “It’s… There’s a lot of blood on the floor inside of this room. I warn you if you cannot handle blood very well to not enter this room. Taeyong is dead and Johnny had a bullet hole but he was healed by Yixing.” 

They looked down. A tear escaped from Jongin’s eye and the others started to cry. Even if Taeyong was a year younger than all of them, he was still a precious kid to them all. He was kind and also very supportive. You could go to him if you had a problem and he would comfort you. He always asked excellent questions and put his members and all those he trusted before him. He would rather die than see his members die for his sake. 

Some stopped crying seconds later, some minutes, some had to sit down to try and calm themselves. Junmyeon opened the door and walked in, Minho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kibum walking in, while Taemin, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Minseok stayed outside. 

Walking back in, Yixing healed everyone’s wounds and was currently on Taeyong, who was a pale as a piece of paper, if not even paler. Jongdae flinched a little at the sight of the blood but you wouldn’t notice unless you were paying attention.  
After standing there for minutes, Yixing announced, “He’s still here. He’s only hanging on by a strand but I think he could be revived,” he paused. “I just don’t know how to revive him. There could be so many ways but they might change his personality. You get what I mean?” he looked up. Everyone was confused. 

“What I mean is that if we bring him back, it might change his personality from happy, kind, and understanding to something like rude, depressed, crazy, things like that. I’ve read a book on how you can revive someone but they always make the person either the opposite of how they used to be or worse. The worst one I think I read was almost the same as Taeyong. He was kind and understanding but he became a murderer and only took orders from his abusive and alcoholic father. Anyone else could’ve been slaughtered if they told him to do something.”

“When did this take place? What happened to the man?” Renjun piped up. Everyone looked to the NCT member. NCT was quiet, most still mourning the loss of Taeyong. 

“This might or might not surprise you, but it took place about 150 years ago. Today. The man was named Lee Taeyong,” he paused. Yixing took in a deep breath. “and the abusive father was named Lee Sooman.”

The room fell deathly silent, even though it was almost silent anyways. Everyone was thinking, ‘Could this be a reincarnation of the same thing that happened?’. 

Yixing ran out of the room. When he came back, he was carrying multiple things. Dozens of bluebells, a bottle, a stick and bowl, and something shiny. He took the bluebells and put a few into the bowl while leaving one or two left. With the two, he pried open Taeyong’s mouth and put the bluebell in, hoping it would help him. Taeyong’s color slowly started to come back. His skin was returning to its natural color instead of the pale white it once was. Yixing then took the bowl and started to smash the bluebells into a paste. He took the bluebell paste and poured it into the bottle, putting the shiny thing next to it. 

Yixing put the bottle up to Taeyong’s lips and forced him to drink it. Taeyong drank the bottle until there wasn’t even a drop of the paste left. With that, Yixing laid him down on a mat he has also brought with him, tucking Taeyong in under the sheets. 

EXO and SHINee left soon after that, having to deal with their own problems. That left NCT alone with their leader. Next to the mat was another bottle of bluebell paste left by Junmyeon and the rest of EXO and SHINee. 

Taeyong suddenly sat up and stared at the members, He growled and attacked Johnny. “YOU!” he yelled. “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!” Taeyong tried to choke Johnny and almost had his way if Taeil and Ten didn’t pull him off. 

“Taeyong! What’s wrong with you! You scared the kids!” Yuta yelled at Taeyong.

“Kids? What kids. Those two?” he pointed to Chenle and Jisung. “Hah! They aren’t kids. They’re men and that means they shouldn’t be afraid of anything. Do you get it?” 

Chenle and Jisung were shocked. Chenle started to back up when all of a sudden he had Taeyong stare him right in the face. “You. Are. A. Grown. Man. Grown men do not back away. Ever. That shows weakness. Do. You. Get. It?” Chenle nodded. Taeyong backed away from Chenle and walked out of the room. 

Since then, NCT had to be careful around their once caring and kind leader, as he turned to a darker personality.


	4. Introducing EXO, SHINee, and their powers!

The Sky Wolf members were packing up to head to the town where NCT was last spotted when EXO and SHINee came to their base. The two groups scared the members, sans Hyungwon who was in the bathroom, by randomly jumping into the open windows of the room, 7 of them in each window. Of course, they asked the commander first and received his permission.

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” one of the men under the mask yelled. 

The Sky Wolf members were about to grab their guns when another yelled, “GRAB YOUR GUN AND I WILL SHOOT YOU!” They stopped in their tracks. Standing there in silence, the group wondered whether they were being robbed, assassinated, or maybe taken hostage.

One by one, each of the men took off their masks, which then showed to be SHINee and EXO. “EXO/SHINEE SUNBAENIM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” each of them yelled. 

“We wanted to say hello before you left. Well, actually,” Taemin spoke and stopped. “we’re going with you. To save NCT and Taeyong.”

“Why? If I may ask,” Dokyeom questioned.

“We want to help NCT as their sunbaenim and close friends as well as your allies for the upcoming war.” spoke Kibum. 

“War? What war?” questioned Kihyun.

“The war between SM and the Sky Wolf. Legends say that 1 man with immortality will fight against his greatest rivals. There was 1 group, named the Aero Wolf. SM had 3 group called Shiny Moon, Pyro Exodus, and Geo Culture Technology and after a long fight, they switched to the Aero Wolf’s side. Together, they fought against SM. In that fight, there were two deaths. One was the head of SM and the other was someone from the Aero Wolf’s side.” answered Baekhyun.

“Why should we believe you and why do you think this is happening?” Changkyun questioned suspiciously. 

“Well, if you watched the video tapes of NCT destroying a city by the name of Namagos, you would understand.” spoke Hyunwoo.

“What video?” a chorus of voices sang.

After a few minutes of explaining what the three saw in the room, they were still confused.

“Even if this happened, how does it relate?” asked Dino.

“In the legends, an abusive man named Lee Sooman had a son, by the name of Lee Taeyong. Sound familiar?” a pregnant pause. “It should, as they are the names of NCT’s leader and our employer. In the legends, his son became a shell of his original self and would listen to everything his father said. One day, his father told him to go to this specific town and kill everyone there. With the help of his unwilling friends, they managed to kill them all. Of course, the friends weren’t needed as the man had the power of death touch, but it just made it more fun for the father to watch as his son’s friends were killing people. We think that the four of our groups were based off of that legend and that we are destined to fight against Lee Sooman, as aero also could mean sky. So Sky Wolf would be modern day Aero Wolf, Pyro Exodus is EXO, as EXO is in the word Exodus, Shiny Steel is SHINee, Shiny, SHINee, same difference, and NCT is Geo Culture Technology, Neo instead of Geo.” finished Jinki.

After a few moments of silence and some chatter between the Sky Wolf members, Hyunwoo spoke up, “We believe you and we want you to come with us on our quest to save NCT. Do you agree?”

The two groups nodded.

“Alright. Now, we need to pack and then get ready for flying. The plan is to visit Namagos to see the destruction and then we will figure out plans from there. Please pack lightly. We will be on a plane since this is on an island so if you get airsick, plese, for your own sake as well as ours, take your medication. Please be at the mess hall at 12:00 sharp, no later. That is all.” Seungcheol spoke. With that, the members all split to their own respective spots to pack for this….. mission.

 

At 11:59, all 34 people were gathered in the mess hall. Right outside of the mess hall were 2 planes, one for EXO and SHINee, and one for Monsta X and Seventeen. As they boarded, they packed their stuff into the compartments above their heads. Most slept on the trip to Namagos, but some were wide awake, unfortunately. The leaders of each group had a conversation over walkie talkies since they were allowed to be used unlike their phones. Seungcheol, Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, and Changkyun were in the front, awake and discussing plans with Junmyeon, Jinki, Kibum, and Chanyeol.

“What should we do when we get there?” asked Chanyeol, knowing that the bodies were probably rotten or removed by the time they arrived, since the island was a secluded island in the Caribbean Sea. 

“I don’t know. If there are any bodies left, inspect them but don’t touch them. They might carry something like disease or viruses. If there isn’t any, let’s just look at the island and check the homes and cameras.” replied Hyunwoo.  
“By the way, what powers do SHINee and EXO have?” questioned Changkyun.

“Well,” Kibum started to speak. “EXO has 9 members and each of their powers you should know. Chanyeol is fire, Baekhyun is light, Kyungsoo is earth, Jongin is teleportation, Sehun is wind, Minseok is ice, Junmyeon is water, Yixing is healing, and Jongdae is lightning.”

“How much can they control their powers? Are they like Seungkwan and Soonyoung?” Changkyun wondered.

“How much can they control theirs?” asked Kibum

“Soonyoung can control fires the size of 2 or 3 football fields and Seungkwan can control anything up to lakes, not blood though.” Changkyun stated.

“I can control wildfires and firenadoes. Firenadoes are basically fire in a tornado. I think the most I can control is about 100,000 acres or so. I know, that's a lot.” Chanyeol voiced. 

Junmyeon then took the walkie talkie. “I can control oceans and blood. How well can you control your powers, Changkyun?”

“I can feel currents if I focus enough. Basically, I can cut circuits and somewhat control storms. I’m not that good though.” he responded.

“Maybe we can help you guys master and control your powers along with strengthen them when we’re done. Would you like that?” asked Chanyeol.

“Sure. I think Seungcheol-Hyung would like it too, right?” Changkyun spoke into the walkie talkie. Seungcheol's little yes was heard in the background.

“Anyways, back to what powers we have, SHINee has five members as you know. Taemin can shapeshift into animals and if he needs to, any mythical creature,” you could hear a little “awesome” in the background, probably from Seungcheol. “Minho can manipulate metal and I have superhuman senses and strength. Minho and I together are deadly when it comes to guns. I can hear the bullets go off and Minho can manipulate the metal in the bullets to stop, and bounce back two times faster.”

Jinki spoke after Kibum ended. “Jonghyun can possess people and has clairvoyance powers. So far, he can sense things for SHINee and EXO only though, no one else. That might change though, for you guys. He’s starting to get close to some of you, and when his friends are very, very important to him, he usually can sense them and what might happen in a few moment,” Jinki took a breath. “Me on the other hand, I can copy powers. Anything from the basics to ones like Taeyong’s death touch. I once copied Taeyong’s power in a battle we were in. He was knocked out after using his power too much. With it, I can kill everyone but those I don’t want to. I didn’t hurt any NCT or SHINee members but I did kill the enemies. I can also summon things, ranging from knives to spirits. This one time when we were rookies, we were ambushed and everyone but Minho and I were knocked out by them. Minho was stabbed in the abdomen and I was mad. At that time, I only knew that I could copy powers, not yet summoning though. My vision turned red and the next thing I knew, there was a nine tailed fox in front of me, waist height. It was majestic. The fox was male and it was white, black, red, and brown. The fox yipped and then others appeared and killed our ambushers. I didn’t know I summoned them until the first one approached me and put his head against my palm. After that, I haven’t summoned him but he has appeared on his own when he’s bored.”

“Thank you EXO sunbae, SHINee sunbae,” spoke Hyunwoo. “Let’s sleep a little before we arrive. I think that will do us good.”  
The 8 talked a little more before sleeping for a few hours on the plane.

As the groups woke up their members one by one, they left the airplane with only the necessary equipment for the once lively ghost town. They started to check around the island, being split into two groups of 16, one to check the land outside of the town and one to check the town. Of course, they all knew there would be no survivors as Taeyong’s power would kill anyone. Hyungwon, Seungcheol, Junmyeon, Kibum, Jeonghan, Minghao, Jinki, Minho, Jongin, Sehun, Jooheon, Changkyun, Soonyoung, Yixing, Wonwoo, and Seokmin were going to look around the island while the other 16 were going to inspect the town.

As they split, they didn’t know there were people watching them from the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! How are y'all? I watched Avengers: Endgame yesterday, and by the gods, it was sad at the end. I'm not going to spoil it so yeah, but it was sad. T_T
> 
> Powers:  
> Seventeen  
> Seungcheol : Earth Manipulation + Strength   
> Jeonghan : Precognition + Oracle   
> Jisoo : Healing   
> Junhui : Astral projection   
> Soonyoung : Fire manipulation   
> Wonwoo : Telekinesis + Mind control   
> Jihoon : Sound manipulation + Siren abilities  
> Seokmin : Light manipulation   
> Mingyu : Teleportation  
> Minghao : Speed   
> Seungkwan : Water manipulation  
> Hansol : Archery + shadow manipulation   
> Chan : Invisibility (plus dienergration haha)
> 
> Monsta X  
> Hyunwoo : Atmokinesis  
> Hoseok : Flight + high endurance levels  
> Minhyuk : Power mimicry + basic air manipulation  
> Kihyun : Force fields + portals  
> Hyungwon : Time control + intelligence   
> Jooheon : Flora manipulation + Basic Healing   
> Changkyun : Electricity 
> 
> EXO  
> Minseok : Cyrokinesis  
> Junmyeon : Hydrokinesis (More powerful than Seungkwan)   
> Chanyeol : Pyrokinesis (More powerful than Soonyoung)   
> Baekhyun : Light (More powerful than Seokmin)  
> Jongdae : Electricity (More powerful than Changkyun)  
> Kyungsoo : Geokinesis (Basically Seungcheol but more powerful)  
> Yixing : Healing (Basically Jisoo but more powerful)  
> Jongin : Teleportation (Can teleport around the world and sometimes into other realms of the universe)   
> Sehun : Aerokinesis 
> 
> SHINee  
> Jinki : Copy (Basically Minhyuk’s powers but more powerful, as he can copy powers as deadly as Taeyong’s and longer than Minhyuk. Can do multiple at once)/Summoning (Can summon anything as well as spirits like the Nine Tailed Fox. He only summons it in very, VERY, drastic situations)   
> Jonghyun : Possession/Clairvoyance   
> Kibum : Superhuman Senses/Superhuman Strength   
> Minho : Metal Manipulation  
> Taemin : Shapeshifting (Only animals, but if in drastic situations, can shift into mythical beings like dragons)
> 
> NCT  
> Taeyong: Death Touch/Resurrection  
> Taeil: ?  
> Johnny: ?  
> Jaehyun: ?  
> Yuta: ?   
> Sicheng/WinWin: ?  
> Mark: ?   
> Lucas: ?  
> Jungwoo: ?  
> Chenle: ?   
> Renjun: ?  
> Jaemin: ?  
> Jeno: ?  
> Jisung: ?  
> Haechan: ?  
> Kun: ?  
> Ten: ?  
> Doyoung: ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's not the 2 weeks since last update, but my birthday was yesterday so I decided to update the story. I also need to write more so I might change it to once a month just for June-July. Maybe. I'm in my school talent show today, playing Dragon Hunter by Richard Meyers. Good day!

The town was quiet as the 16 men entered the uninhabited town. They split into 3 groups of four and 1 group of 5 to gain more ground in their investigation and for safety. They split the blueprint of Namagos into 4 squares, each for a group to search, and the meeting spot for when they were done. Jihoon, Kihyun, Jisoo, Junhui, and Minseok in one group, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo in another, Chan, Jongdae, Hansol, and Jonghyun in the third one, and last but not least, Mingyu, Taemin, Seungkwan, and Hoseok. 

Each team brought a first aid kit and a few other items for when they were searching and if anyone was injured in the process. As they set out, the sun began to shine onto the town from behind the treelines, indicating it was morning. As they walked, some groups encountered strong gusts of wind, as if mother nature was angry at them, screaming her rage in the vicious gusts of winds. On the other hand, some encountered pouring rain, as if she were crying all her sorrows out into her little island of nothing. Slowly, though, the winds started to lighten up and the rain started to stop. 

Jihoon was investigating a home with Jisoo by his side, inspecting the dead bodies. If what he really saw was true, that Taeyong of all people killed everyone in this town with his powers, then there was no point in looking at the body, as there is no known way how those with that power kill. Of course, there were barely any people with the power. The first one was of course, the original Taeyong, the one we, the “new generation” of Sky Wolf, think has been reincarnated into our Taeyong. Another one was a woman, one by the name of Jung Chaeseo. The most recent one before Taeyong, was a man by the name of Park Jonghoon. Taeyong was the most recent and so far, the only one not…. studied.

Studied, you might ask? Yes. Studied. Like the labs and scientists run tests on you studied. The previous 3 holders were taken from their lives whenever the government wanted to. Whether it be when they were 18, like Jonghoon, or 73 like the original Taeyong. They tested multiple different types of tests on them, most of them ending with “good” results. One in particular being the fact that they could, if strong enough, be able to create a beast, whether it be animalistic or humane, with a portion of their aura. The only one to show this was the original Taeyong, since he was trained, but Chaeso was able to show it once, before she died of one of the tests. 

“Let’s go,” said Jisoo as he stood up from his crouching position. “There’s nothing I can do here like usual. Just identify the victim, hope they have a happy afterlife, and create a proper burial for them.”

“Sure. Let’s get started then.”

The two men along with the other 3 brought the bodies to the main pathway and started to dig. Each one they placed carefully into the hole and littered the rest with flowers and a bottle of water, since they had too many. As they started to put the dirt back, Jisoo stopped, and squated, closing the eyes of a young girl with her mother who had been killed by stab wounds.

After cleaning up, they walked to the rendezvous point and waited there for the other 3 groups. Not too long after, they came and discussed about what they found at their sections. Mingyu reported that everything was destroyed in their area. The houses were all flat and there were no bodies to be found. Jongdae said his had flame marks all over the buildings and that some people were burned and as a result, died from them. In Hyunwoo’s section, it was all soaked and there was a lot of water in the lungs of the victims, them drowning. 

At the sound of rustling bushes, the group turned to look at them, thinking it was the island group. Instead, a bleeding Hyungwon was thrown out and he landed on his side, hitting his head. Jisoo gasped and ran towards Hyungwon, being shot by an arrow in the process. 

“JISOO-HYUNG!” Chan screamed. He was livid. Chan then started to float and sent beams of energy into the bushes. As the bushes disintegrated from the beam, they saw nothing. Suspiciously, Jonghyun looked up into a tree where he saw a glint of metal sparkle.

“DUCK!” Jonghyun yelled as the arrow was released and logged itself into his shoulder. Jihoon tried to retaliate but was frozen by their perpetrators. All of them were frozen against their wills. You could clearly see on their faces they were trying to move, but they couldn’t.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A half siren? A young kid who just revealed a new power? A shapeshifter?” a male voice announced from the trees. “Let’s see. Oh yes, I should introduce myself first. My name is Kim Jungwoo, I’m from NCT and we’re here to kill you guys.”


	6. 육

Jihoon glared at Jungwoo only to widen his eyes at the fact that Jungwoo’s usual warm, soft, chocolatey eyes were now these yellow-green eyes, the complete opposite of the Jungwoo he knew.

“Here with me, I have my other brothers, Taeil, Jeno, Lucas, and Haechan. This will be boring to just capture the ones we need and kill the rest of you, so we’ll tell you our powers,” Jungwoo paused and let the group have time to do things, whether it be planning or something of the sorts. “I have the lame ability of controlling people’s bodies. If I touch you somehow, whether it be contact with spit, touch, or breath, I can take control of your body. I didn’t touch any of you, you’re probably thinking, but you did. When you were running through the rain and the water hit your legs, my spit, infused with the rain in the pudles, touched you. That is the reason why half of you are frozen at the moment.”

Jeno spoke next. He was only a little shorter than Jungwoo, but not by much. His hair was green, the same shade as the leaves on the tree they were standing on. His eyes were also yellow-green, the same shade as Jungwoo’s. Jeno was wearing green cargo pants and a dark blue shirt with a pack of wolves with red eyes on it. “My name is Lee Jeno. I have 3 abilities. First, I have freezing gaze. As long as I have looked you in the eyes at least once, I can freeze you any time you are in my eyesight. The second one I have is duplication. I can make copies of anything and anyone I want. The last one is merging. I can merge with those of my choosing, making another being taking on any form I choose with all the powers of the people whom were used to make the new being.”

 

Lucas was the tallest of the 5, him having a dark brown undercut with a dark brown necklace. His eyes were blue with specks of dark yellow flakes everywhere in the iris. He was wearing a pink pair of shoes, a purple shirt, and black shorts that reached his knees. In his hands was a red bow and strapped to his back was a dark brown quiver filled with arrows. “Wassup?!” Lucas shouted. “I am Wong Yukhei, or Lucas. I can manipulate inanimate objects like walls, bricks, and houses. I also know how to use a bow and arrow. I was the one who shot your healer.”

 

As Taeil was about to speak, Haechan interrupted him. Haechan was blonde with a red shirt and green pants. He wore a black and white windbreaker as well. His eyes were a much darker yellow-green color, almost the color of a swamp. “I am Lee Donghyuk, mainly Haechan. I can augment your powers, mainly making it weaker or stronger, but sometimes I can give or take your powers. My other power is omniscience, which means I know most, if not, everything.” 

 

Taeil glared at Haechan as he spoke. His eyes were the lightest shade out of the four of them, his eyes being mostly brown with bright yellow spikes pointing out from his pupil. His blue and white checkered shirt was about a size or two too big for him, and he wore black jeans. “I am Moon Taeil. I have the powers of speaking and controlling animals. Yes, it seems like a boring power, but I can make hundreds of the deadliest snake attack you.”

Taeil finished talking but didn’t leave any room for the others to talk. As he started to fall forwards, Jeno released his grip on the Sky Wolf Town members. Taeil quickly appeared in front of Hansol, Hansol reacting fast enough to put his hands up above his face as Taeil kicked his arms hard. He was sent flying backwards into a wall. Jeno created duplicates of himself as he disappeared into the shadows, heading to deal with the beat up Hyungwon and Jisoo healing Hyungwon. 

Jungwoo took control of Hyunwoo and forced him to fight against Jihoon. Hyunwoo took control of the skies, making a thunderstorm appear above their heads. Jihoon tried to attack Hyunwoo with a sonic scream, but the lightning and thunder above them blocked out the noise. Jihoon ran and touched Hyunwoo, blocking out his sense of hearing. Since Hyunwoo couldn’t hear where Jihoon was, he sent lightning to strike everywhere in that little plaza. One of the bolts hit Jihoon and he blacked out with a scream while being electrocuted. Jungwoo let Hyunwoo go, making said man collapsed. “Oops. I guess I over used his powers.”

Mingyu was fighting with Minhyuk, the two fighting 6 of the Jeno duplicates. Minhyuk was fighting two of the duplicates when he remembered that Mingyu could teleport. “Mingyu!” Minhyuk spoke. “Go find the island team and tell them to come back!” Mingyu nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Just then, when Minhyuk wasn’t looking, one of the duplicates sneaked up behind him and hit him over the head with a log. Minhyuk collapsed and one of the clones brought him to the same place as Jihoon. One of the other clones found a sword stuck in the sand. It walked to his original and handed it to him before disappearing along with the other clones.

Jeno, with his new sword, walked over to Jisoo, raising his sword above the other’s head when said other yelled Hyungwon’s name. “HYUNGWON!” Jisoo yelled. “PLEASE DON’T DIE! WE NEED YOU!” Jisoo was bent over a deathly still and pale Hyungwon, his chest not rising like it should. 

Jeno’s eyes flickered. His eyes were momentarily brown before going back to yellow green, back and forth. He dropped to his knees holding his head. Jisoo looked up with tears and realized Jeno was behind him. Jisoo slapped his head and tried to heal Hyungwon, who was becoming even paler by the minute.

After many rounds of CPR (along with Jisoo’s yelling and slapping his face), Hyungwon arched his back up taking a deep breath of air. Hyungwon then lay there panting. “How… How long was I out?” he asked. “I don’t know.” Jisoo replied. “About 10 minutes ago, you were thrown from the bushes unconscious but still breathing. Then, about 4 minutes ago, you stopped breathing and I couldn’t feel your pulse! You were dead for 4 minutes Hyungwon! Four minutes!” Jisoo grabbed Hyungwon and squeezed him, tears streaming down his face and soaking Hyungwon’s already blood soaked shirt. Hyungwon returned the hug and apologized profusely. 

When Jisoo calmed down, he laid Hyungwon back on the floor and gave him a blue bell. Jisoo paused when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he was faced with the tip of a sword, Jeno now standing up and holding it. “Move,” he said. “I dare you.”

Jisoo was about to say something to Jeno when everything became deathly silent. There were no noises of screaming, yelling, or anything of the sorts. Jisoo looked around to find that everyone was standing still, or in the air, like Taeil. Jisoo looked down to a smiling Hyungwon.

“Did you…” Jisoo paused as he took a second to remember what Hyungwon’s powers were. Looking down again, he saw Hyungwon smile become a little brighter as he realized what happened. “Sorry. I forgot.” “Don’t worry,” was the response he received. “I rarely ever use my powers anyways, so if you don’t remember, I don’t blame you. I also partially forgot my power was time manipulation too. Haha… You might want to hurry up as I’m getting weaker by the second, stopping time. I’ll be out cold when I release this so you might want to knock out Jeno while you still can.”

Jisoo stood up, about to knock out Jeno when he saw in the corner of his eye, a knocked out Hyunwoo. Grabbing him, he started to heal Hyunwoo’s injuries. After that, he carried Hyunwoo to a broken log, where he hid Hyunwoo’s body behind it and covered most of him with leaves. He walked back to Hyungwon who looked about ready to pass out. Opening his mouth, Jisoo was about to speak when Hyungwon cut him off, “I’m done. My powers are up. See you in a few minutes, or whenever I wake up.” With that, Hyungwon’s head fell backwards and time was released from his grip.

Jeno realized that Jisoo wasn’t in the same spot and wondered where he went. Seeing Jisoo carrying an unconscious Hyungwon to the trees, he paused and let Jisoo finish his work before hiding in the shadows, waiting for Jisoo to step out. Stepping out and surveying the battlefield for any injuries was Jisoo, looking tired. Jeno took this time as the time to strike. He grabbed Jisoo once again and pointed his sword at his neck along with freezing him. “This is your last chance. Usually, I would just end you now, but I like you and your courage. That’s why I’m giving you a second chance.”

Somewhere else in the battlefield, was a fight between Lucas and Chan. It was obvious who would win. Even though Chan had the power of invisibility, Lucas was faster than him and grabbed Chan in a hand made of bricks. Jisoo screamed his name but couldn’t do anything, seeing he was at sword point and frozen. Chan screamed and tried to throw disintegrating beam at Lucas, but it was deflected with more bricks. Lucas threw Chan on the floor in the middle of the clearing, where an unconscious Jihoon and Minhyuk were laying on the floor. Jeno turned away from Jisoo just for a second, Jisoo still frozen, to look at Chan. Chan then froze as Lucas created what was basically a birdcage underneath the three people. Jeno unfroze Chan and looked back at Jisoo. 

Taeil then walked over with an unconscious Minseok draped over his shoulders. Taeil had called many animals to fight Minseok. Those of which were a lion, tiger, and bobcat. The animals did nothing to Minseok though, as Taeil just used them to distract Minseok as he disappeared. Taeil reappeared behind Minseok and knocked him out, then releasing the animals to wherever they came from. Taeil then proceeded to drop Minseok, roughly, into the “birdcage” that Lucas had created. A door opened for him, letting him in while keeping the others in there as well, since Lucas bound all of them to the floor with concrete. 

Taemin was fighting Jungwoo. To make up for his “lame powers,” Jungwoo had extraordinary fighting skills. Even though Taemin was usually able to block most people, if not all people’s attacks, Jungwoo always got at least a cut on Taemin somewhere. Taemin’s clothes were tattered up from all the cuts he received from Jungwoo, the rags hanging loosely from his body. Jungwoo decided then, that he wanted the easy way out. Taking control of his powers, Jungwoo then forced Taemin into walking into the “birdcage.” Not being able to fight back, Taemin walked into the birdcage and was then chained to the floor with the same concrete bands the others had. 

Just then, they all felt a dark and terrifyingly deathly aura. Immediately, most knew that aura. It could be the one and only, Lee Taeyong. Taeyong was hanging off of a rope ladder attached to a helicopter flying above them. He jumped off of the helicopter, which was piloted by their youngest two, Chenle and Jisung. Taeyong landed on top of the prison and attached 4 chains to the top of the prison.

“Hello there. We’re just here to drop by, aren’t we, boys?” Taeyong spoke. The others nodded. Taeyong was in full black. He had dark black jeans, darker than Taeil’s, with a little fire pattern at the bottom resembling fire. His jeans had holes at the knees and he sported a black belt as well. His shirt was a silky black shirt and he wore a black jacket with a long red line highlighted with white on each side, going from one wrist to the other, the line running over his shoulders. Taeyong’s hair was red and his left red eyebrow had a line running through it, almost making it look like there was a scar at that place.

“Goodnight. Have a nice sleep,” Taeyong said. With that, he bowed.

Everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter I've written in my whole fanfic writing. It looks really long on my google docs, but on here, it's very small and I don't like it. Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I'm updating this a week before scheduled because today was my last day of school and I have a few of my favorite teachers I have to leave. Two are still staying, one is leaving, one is leaving in October, and another is moving down a few grades. I might make it once a month on the updates now, because I basically am caught up on all the writing I've done for this. I need more time to finish it. I think, that if I work on this for most of my summer break, I might finish this my end of July and then start working on other ideas I have for stories like the rewriting of my plane crash fic and a few others. THE CHAPTERS ARE STILL TOO SHORT ON HERE BUT LONG ON GOOGLE DOCS AHHHHH. Well, see you next time!
> 
> ~~Rogue

Hyungwon was the first to wake up. Even though he never was the first one awake, he was now. Sitting up, he wondered how long he was out. Looking around the place, he found most of the town members unconscious on the floor. Hyungwon tried to get up, but he couldn’t, for two reasons. First of all, he couldn’t feel his waist down. Hyungwon started to become scared. What if he couldn’t walk anymore? He couldn't bear the idea of that. Second, Jisoo was laying atop of him and he couldn’t push him off, as that would be rude and he was, physically, very weak.

Hyungwon struggled to sit up, but he still sat. Looking around, he could see the battlefield. The big cage that was there before he lost conscious was gone and everyone else was lying on either the floor or the roof. Hyungwon shook Jisoo until he woke up. Rolling off of Hyungwon’s legs, Jisoo mumbled incomprehensible words and then looked up at Hyungwon. 

“What time is it?” asked Jisoo. Hyungwon looked around. Of course, there were no clocks around and Hyungwon, from his position, couldn’t see the position the sun was at. He looked down at Jisoo. “i don’t know, but i don’t think we were knocked out for very long.”

Just then, they heard a rustling from the bushes. Hyungwon flinched and started shaking, hyperventilating. Jisoo reached up to Hyungwon’s face. “Hyungwon. You’re safe. i’m here.” 

Hyungwon looked down at Jisoo with blank, vacant eyes. Slowly, Hyungwon started to breathe regularly and calmed down. “i’m sorry Jisoo. What if that’s NCT? They’re going to hurt us again.”

“i don’t think they’re NCT, Hyungwon. Look. Here’s a little bunny.” Hyungwon looked to Jisoo’s left, where a small brown and white bunny was looking at Jisoo. The bunny then looked at Hyungwon and he felt a little prick before he heard Jinki-hyung’s voice.

“Hello Hyungwon. Nice seeing you awake.” the voice said. Thinking of what to say back, Hyungwon thought ‘Jinki-hyung? You’re back?’  
Replying to his younger friend, Jinki then replied “Yes, i’m back. Mingyu teleported to us and told us a few words when Junmyeon told me to go ahead Mingyu could have come back, but Junmyeon want him to finish explaining what happened. i’m sorry for not arriving sooner, i could have helped if Taeyong didn’t have Mark make my shadow attack me.” Mid sentence, Jinki shifted back. He stumbled, the two didn't see it, but regained his balance.  
“I’m going to bring the others here back to this spot okay? I'll just be gone for a few minutes.” Jinki started to walk away from the two, Hyungwon watching his every move.

By the time Jinki moved the unconscious others to Hyungwon and Jisoo, the rest of the “island” group arrived at the scene. Yixing ran to the group of people and started to heal them, with the most injured first and the rest after. Jooheon, with his limited healing knowledge, helped heal those who had lesser injuries.

Completed with healing his friends, Yixing ran off into the forest, Sehun running after him just to protect him and maybe help his sickness. Junmyeon walked up and sat down next to Hyungwon, pulling him into a hug. “Let’s go home,” Junmyeon said to no one in particular. “We need to regroup and plan on how to get our friends back.” 

Seungcheol and Minho created two cars, one metal and one made of earth. Most of the group was moved into the two cars, each car big enough to carry 8 people. The others would ride Jinki, who had then transformed into a dragon. Seungcheol made a “saddle” for Jinki, which the others then proceeded to help strap onto him.

Jinki was the length of 2 football fields and could fit at least 10 people on his back. He could carry 2 people in his paws and still fly. Depending on his mood, or how he wants to look like, he can change his color and form, but still keep those on his back, on his back. Currently, he was a black dragon with little white dots all over his scales. His snout, paws, and tip of his tail were red and his eyes had heterochromia, two different colored irises, brown and green.

They decided that most of the island group would be with Jinki, since they were still conscious, unlike their town group friends. The town group, Minho, Jonghyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Kihyun, Hoseok, Hyunwoo, Jisoo, Junhui, Seungkwan, Yixing, Seokmin, Minghao, and Hansol would be in the cars while Junmyeon, Jisoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Hyungwon, Changkyun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol ride on Jinki’s back, Kibum with Sehun riding on Jinki’s paws.

Mingyu and Jongin were still outside, talking about how they would teleport the people in the car. They decided that they would hold hands after making sure all the people occupying the cars were at least touching the seat or one of the doors of it. Mingyu would let Jongin do most of the teleportation since he was more experienced and also knew how to get there. Mingyu would help though, by moving 7 of them instead of Jongin moving all 14 of them by himself. Jinki would still be there in case they accidentally left some one and would leave eight after the two teleported with the others.

Arranging the 14 people inside the two cars, they then held each others hands, looking at the other before taking a deep breath and imagining their compounds. in a big plume of smoke, they disappeared. Jinki then laid down for the ten people on his back to get on, before letting Kibum and Sehun climb up his front paws. Once he knew they were all strapped in, he slowly rose and started to move his wings.

This was sort of new to Jinki, since Taemin could rarely change into a dragon and so Taemin couldn’t teach him how to fly as a dragon. He’d get used to it and figure it out though, that’s what he’s always done. Jinki hasn’t taken this form in a long time. Last time he did was in 2012, when EXO first was created. EXO and SHiNee were paired together to complete a mission when Taemin was out on a solo mission. Kris, their former and only dragon shifter, was knocked out mid flight after a stray lightning bolt hit him. Desperately, Jinki copied Taemin’s abilities for the first time and tried to imagine a dragon, much like Kris’, but bigger so he could catch the falling dragon. He, at that time, created a pitch black dragon the length of two buses. His irises were a bloodshot, angry red and he had very sharp claws. 

Jinki lifted himself and the 12 others off of the ground. He didn’t have much trouble lifting off, as the humans felt very light on his back, even though there were 10. Curving, Jinki circled the island 3 times just to make sure there weren’t any humans on the island. Once he was sure there weren’t any, he flew off to the direction of the Sky Wolf compound.

Their flight there wasn’t very quiet. Junmyeon, Sehun, Kibum, and Seungcheol talked with the dragon a lot through telepathy that he copied from someone else years back. The whole group could hear, but most bothered not to, ignoring the conversation in favor of some vocal conversations. Jisoo and Jeonghan were talking about things like beauty and hair stuff, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about random things, the clouds to video games to how people were shipped together with. Hyungwon and Changkyun were asleep and Soonyoung along with Wonwoo were chatting about wishes, whether it be them back at the compound or for this whole thing to not happen.

Time flew by quickly on the flight. Jinki wasn’t a plane, so they didn’t have to travel slowly, but he was still careful about how he flew so he didn’t hurt anyone. The 5 finished their conversation about NCT right before they arrived at the compound. Jinki descended towards the landing pad. Opening his curled paws, he let Kibum and Sehun step out before he actually landed and let the others off. Crouching down enough for those on his back to slide off, Jinki laid his chin on his paws and waited. After all the people on his back were off, he rose up slowly and shifted back into a human.

“Welcome back,” a voice said to their right. The commander of the Sky Wolf walked out from a building. “The others are inside already. There’s some food waiting for you in the mess hall, yes, you too, EXO, SHiNee. We have a meeting at 1800 hours, so that gives you about 0400 hours until then.” The commander walked back into the building, shadows engulfing him.

Jinki, at that time, decided it was perfect to pass out. Standing behind the man was Kibum, who grabbed his waist and then proceeded to carry him bridal style along with Sehun. “Is he all right?” asked Jisoo. 

“Yes. He’s just tired. After he uses someone else’s powers or his own, he gets exhausted. Longer periods of time knocks him out longer while shorter periods would be shorter. He’s been flying for a while now, you know, 8 hours, so he’s very tired. He might be out for a day, considering he was in his dragon shifter and he rarely, I mean, never, maintains that form or tries to do it,” rambled a voice from behind them. Out of another building came Jonghyun, dressed in sweatpants, a graphic t-shirt, slippers, and messy hair.

“Yeah, I know I look weird, but I literally just woke up and heard Jinki’s loud ‘flapping’. I think he woke everyone up. Maybe. Sky Wolf members, you can head toward your rooms, while EXO and SHiNee can follow me,” With that, Jonghyun turned around and walked away. Sehun and Kibum then started walking after Jonghyun, the rest of them splitting up and heading to their respective rooms. 

EXO and SHiNee were given 4 rooms, each containing 4 beds. Two rooms had 3 while the other 2 had 4. One room was supposed to have Taemin, Jongin, and Kyungsoo, while the other was supposed to have Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok. While they could have all the SHiNee members in one room and the other EXO members in the other, Junmyeon instead, asked if he could room with two of the SHiNee members. Kibum said he would be fine sleeping with the other two EXO members, Sehun and Yixing. 

Jinki was laid down on the closest bed to the door, in case something happened and they needed to wake him up. Jonghyun took the bunk above of him, while Junmyeon took the other top bunk. it wasn’t not normal for them to switch roommates. After all, Jongin liked SHiNee and Taemin, so sometimes he would invite his hyungs and maknae to sleepover with him. The SHiNee members didn’t mind at all, and they actually enjoyed the company the two groups together formed. 

\--  
The Sky Wolf members walked into their respective rooms, some lying on their beds and some changing or doing something else. in some rooms, previously unconscious people were awake and looking for something to do, while some were still sleeping. Each room had at least one person sleeping, and it wasn’t very surprising, especially since some were up for almost 32 hours.

Most slept until 1700, when they decided to go and eat in the mess hall together. A few were left behind, those whom were left had already eaten and they needed to sleep. When they arrived at the Mess Hall, EXO and SHiNee were already there, the whole 14 people occupying one table, as one could seat about 16 people. They grabbed their trays and waited in line as each picked out what they wanted to eat and then proceeded to sit down at another table. 

“Hey guys!” someone from the other table yelled. Minghao looked over to see Jongdae waving at them. “Come sit over here! Maybe we could move the tables to connect us!” in the end, they used all 3 tables to form a U shaped table. All of them were mixed up, interacting with those they did not know or just talking to friends.

45 minutes later, they wrapped up whatever they were conversing about and headed back to their rooms to change into their military clothes (Sky Wolf) or more formal clothes (EXO and SHiNee) for the meeting. The group arrived a few minutes early, making sure they would enter at 1800 hours sharp. Jinki was the only one not there, as he was still unconscious at that time from using his powers. 

Walking in, the leaders (Hyunwoo, Junmyeon, and Seungcheol) sat in the chairs while the others stood around them, each standing behind their leader. in Jinki’s place was Jonghyun, Minho and Kibum standing behind him defensively. “Welcome, SHNee, EXO, and Sky Wolf,” said the commander as he nodded to each leader as he said their group’s name. 

“I am assuming Jinki-ah could not come because he is still resting?” asked the commander as he looked to Jonghyun. Jonghyun, in return, nodded. “I see. Well, my name is Hwan Kyungjae. As you know, I am the commander of the Sky Wolf along with other groups created here. Good to meet you.”

Quickly, the room became silent. Not a thing was spoken or heard. Kyungjae coughed and began to speak again. “We, the members who had arrived earlier and myself, have decided that we should ambush and retrieve our kidnapped family. NCT is still based in SM, thanks to Luhan, and we think that we should go and rescue them. I’m sending in this room. Half of you will rescue those captured and the other half will be trying to subdue NCT from checking. You may choose who will rescue and who will be “decoy”. I would recommend that maybe 5-10 people rescue them. You will be leaving by the first ray of light two days after tomorrow. Dismissed.”


	8. Chapter 8

The people slowly walked out of the room. Walking to the lounge room, they sat down and began to discuss who would be doing what. “Well obviously, Jinki-hyung would not be going, as he’s still unconscious. I just checked upon him.” spoke Jonghyun. “Honestly, it’s unusual for him to be sleeping this long.”

“Why? He was a dragon for a good majority of 8 hours and he’s rarely ever been a dragon before earlier,” said Jisoo. “Well, Jinki rarely does shift into a dragon, but he usually shifts into a kitsune whenever we fight someone. Even though he shifts into a kitsune, he never sleeps more than 5 hours. The one time he shifted into a dragon, he slept for about 6 hours,” Jonghyun explained. 

“Yes, but it only has been about 4 ½ hours since he arrived back here, so maybe he’ll wake up around 1900 or 2000 hours,” said Kihyun. Jonghyun nodded and returned back to talking. “Alright, back to where I was, Jinki-hyung will not be joining even though he’ll wake up before we leave. I want him to rest and regain his strength, since he usually is a little sick after shifting,” a pause. Jonghyun looked around the room. “Who wants to try to infiltrate?”

Kihyun, Jisoo, Changkyun, Soonyoung, and Kibum raised their hands. Jonghyun wrote their names down in a little notebook he had. “That’s about 5 of us. There’s the rest of us, the other 23 people. You know, now that I realise it, that’s a lot of people here,” noted Jonghyun. “I think that we should send maybe 5 more,”

“Why do you think that Jonghyun?” asked Hansol. “I think that we should do that because there’s 5 people kidnapped. 5 already are going to help, and another 5 would make it so that each of the ones kidnapped have two people to help them. That leaves the rest of us as 18, one person for each ot the NCT members. If we have to, I can call Jinki-hyung to come and help us too. Does anyone else volunteer?” replied Jonghyun.

No one raised their hand. “Well, I think that one member of EXO should go since no one from their group raised their hand. As for the other four, maybe two more attackers, and two more defensive?” suggested Kibum. “I’ll go,” said Minho. “I can be both defensive and offensive. I think Baekhyun should go as well, because he could blind someone if they try to attack us. Chanyeol would go because Baekhyun is going. Wonwoo should come as well, because something bad might happen. If something goes south, he could tell the rest about what happens. Lastly, I think Hyungwon should come because he could help us a lot. Even if his time powers lasts for a short time, he could pause time and help us untie the 5 of them if guards attack us.”

“Do any of you object?” asked Minho. “I think that Jeonghan should go too,” said Wonwoo. “Why do you think that?” asked Jeonghan himself. “I think that you should go hyung, because you can see what might happen in the future. Also, your fighting skills would be useful if we need to fight.”

“So who should we send?” asked Hyungwon. “There’s those options, and I think that the former option is better, because I think that Jeonghan would be more useful on the battlefield. His powers could tell him who gets hurt and what happens in battle. Yes, it would be helpful for those who are rescuing, but I think the people fighting need him more.”

“Ok. I think we’re done planning,” Jonghyun cut in. “This is starting to sound like Mafia,” someone said under his breath. Jonghyun suspected it was Kibum or Seungcheol, by the tone and sound, but he couldn’t tell. “Those who vote for the rescue team with the 10, stand up. Those who vote for the 10 plus Jeonghan, remain seated.” 

Since there were 28 of them currently in the room, they could equally vote for the two options….

 

That was exactly what happened...

 

The 10 times they tried…

 

To make a decision...

 

Finally, they grew tired of it. Out of frustration, Kibum yelled, “YYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Just then, Jinki walked into the room, stumbling, and fell into Jonghyun’s lap. He turned around to get comfortable and said, “Stop yelling. You guys are so loud. I can hear you from my bunk, and the room I’m staying in with Jonghyun and Junmyeon is the farthest away from here.”

“Jinki-sunbaenim-” Seungkwan started speaking but was cut off by said man, “It’s Jinki to you. All of you. How many times do I have to say it. Even if you all are younger than me, just call me Jinki. Anyways Seungkwan, finish speaking.” “I’m sorry. Jinki, we need you to be our tie breaker.” 

“For what?” asked Jinki. “Didn’t you hear our conversation?” asked Minho. “No. I heard your voices, but not the words.” replied Jinki. “Well..

They explained what they figured up to the point of Jinki’s joining. “Well, I suppose I agree with me not going. It does take about a day or so for me to regain my strength. As you just saw, I’m still mostly weak. I think I almost collapsed 10 times on my way here. If you need any help, someone can come get me. As for the rescue team, I think I’d have to go with the 10 man rescue because we need more people fighting against NCT. Even though our friends are very important, we need to make sure that Taeyong doesn’t get to them or hurts anyone. Yixing should stay in the back and have a person or two defending him.”

As they listened, the clock rang 2100. “We’ve been here for 2 ½ hours!?” exclaimed Jongdae. They all stood up, Jinki leaning on Jonghyun and Junmyeon for support, and walked to the cafeteria. There, Kyungsoo, Kihyun, and Kibum walked into the kitchen and prepared for dinner. It was just the 29 of them there, the other people who were stationed at the base were on break. It was mid-December, meaning Christmas was around the corner and those working wanted to be with family. Of course, those still there wanted to be with their family, but they also had family with them as well, so they previously called their blood family and told them they would have to miss that Christmas due to work.

The three in the kitchen cooked up food for their small, but large, family to eat. Kyungsoo made kimbap fried rice with a few of the jars of kimbap in the cabinets. Kihyun made many side dishes, a few of them being spring rolls, dumplings, and barbecued pork buns. Kibum made steak and pasta.

The others were left to do the other stuff they needed to prepare. EXO and SHINee (minus Kibum and Jinki) set up the table with tablecloths, spoons, forks, knives, plates, bowls, and napkins. The tables were still in the U shape they left them in, so they left it like that and if they wanted to eat something, they would stand up or ask someone for it. The commander came in at one point in time and also grabbed some food as well. 

Seventeen collected the dishes and Monsta X (minus Kihyun) washed them. They all walked back into the lounge room and turned on a playlist containing music. Most of them danced to the music, some did karaoke, some slept, some recorded, and others did other things too. That night was their night to be happy. The last night before what would be their fight against NCT.

Around 11, they cleaned up their messes and turned off the lights in the main room, the leaders deciding to have a sleepover in the living room. If some did not want to, they didn’t have to, but most, if not all, stayed. That night, everyone slept peacefully.

 

The next day, those who woke up early started to get ready for the day. Tomorrow was the day they would rescue their 5 kidnapped family members. Their schedule was mainly training. Since the SHINee and EXO members spent the most time with NCT. they were going to talk and show/teach them how to fight against them. Jinki would only step in if he was needed or to show Taeyong’s power.

Kyungsoo and Kihyun helped cook breakfast. They had pancakes and omelettes. After breakfast was about 45 minutes of free time where they could sleep a little more, read a book, do whatever they needed to do before training. Around 0900 is when they start training, ending at 1500 hours. They would take 10 minute breaks every half an hour or so, for bathroom breaks and rest before going back. 

“Alright. As you all know, there are 18 members in NCT. Each have different powers and some might be similar to ours as well,” said Kyungsoo. “We’ll be going up the list in age order, so from Jisung to Taeil but Taeyong will be last because he is the leader. You also might already know some of their powers from your encounter on Namagos. Even though you might, we’ll try to explain it more.”

“First is Jisung. Jisung has the power of Omnipresence and Metamorphosis. Omnipresence means he can be somewhere and also be at another place at the same time. So basically, he can be fighting us or watching our family at the same time. Metamorphosis means he can change into another form or person. If he uses his metamorphosis powers, he might look like an ally, but he actually is the enemy. To tell the difference, you should make up questions about yourself or the person you are talking to. When Jisung shifts, he can’t mimic their mind. If they answer the answer incorrectly, attack them or ask another question,” said Chanyeol. “Next is Chenle. Chenle uses sound base attacks. He’s called dolphin for a reason. He can use a sonic scream and echolocation to find and attack his enemies. His eyesight is like a regular human’s, unlike what most people think. To fight Chenle, there is a split second where he has to take in a breath. It might look fast, but if you are fast enough, you can stick earplugs that are specially made into your ears and block out the sound. It’s a split second move, so be quick and observant.”

“Jaemin is basically an elastic man, meaning he can shape his body into whatever form he wants. Although he is elastic, he’s susceptible to stab wounds. Gunshot wounds don’t injure him in any way or form. He has a hidden power, explosion, but he never uses it, hence it being a hidden power. If he uses explosion, his body will be like a bomb. It explodes, but he can reform himself within seconds,” This time it was Jongdae who spoke. “Haechan, or Donghyuk, can augment powers, so try your best to stay away from him. This doesn’t mean you don’t have to, though. Those of you who rely on your powers a lot might want to stay away from him, and those who are comfortable with hand to hand combat should fight him. Those like Jeonghan, I would think are a good match for Haechan. He also has Omniscience, which means he knows everything. Although he has this power, he rarely ever uses it because he doesn’t like it. He might use it against us though, since he isn’t himself.”

“Jeno’s powers are Duplication and Freezing Gaze. He can look at you and you can be frozen, which leaves you vulnerable to being attacked by him or another member. His duplication powers duplicate anything, whether it be himself, one of us, an animal, an inanimate object, or whatever. He can’t duplicate something bigger than a school bus though. His powers also cannot duplicate another power. That’s what something like Jinki and Minhyuk have. He also has an ability which lets his merge with another person or being. This is usually used with Renjun and Jaemin, although he can use it with other members. He rarely uses it. It’s basically a hidden power,” Sehun was expressionless as he spoke. “Renjun can climb walls and has night and telescopic vision. If we attack at night, we have to be careful to not run into Renjun. He can see from miles away even in the dark because his visual powers can be used at the same time. I guess you can call him Spider-man? Actually, now that I think about it, you can’t .”

“Mark can control shadow and light, a deadly combo, but also a conflicting one. If, for example, Baekhyun used his light powers against him, Mark can just absorb his powers and send it back twice the power. Same thing with Hansol. Even though he can do this, he can only use one at a time. If he uses Light, he can’t use Shadow. Each has a time period of how long they can wait. It’s usually 15 minutes, but it can be different. So if Baekhyun attacks him when he’s in Shadow mode, it will hit, vice versa with Hansol. I think might have a hidden power, but it hasn’t surfaced yet,” Jongin smiled as he spoke. “Lucas can control non living things, like walls and buildings. If they can’t breathe or don’t require oxygen, he can manipulate them. As some of you saw in the fight earlier, he can form shapes and figures out of the objects he used to make said thing. He usually creates animals or human sculptures with it and they can move, but I don’t know how.”

“Jungwoo can control bodies. With it, he can use their powers, as Hyunwoo experienced. His body has to touch you somehow, whether it be physical contact or if he touches your clothes. He also might have some underdeveloped powers as well. His hand to hand combat is the best out of all of NCT. He will fight everyone and beat them, unless it’s Taeyong. I mean, I fought him once before, and I was thrown onto my back within a minute. I’ve watched him when he was just a rookie and his hand to hand actually might be the best in the whole SM business. Fighting against him is hard to do if you are a close range fighter. Long range is recommended since he can touch you in close range, but if you’re lucky, it doesn’t work,” Baekhyun said thoughtfully. “WinWin, also known as Sicheng, can hypnotise you. He also can walk in dreams and tell the future to an extent. If you look him in the eyes too long, you might get hypnotised. His hupnozation can make you comatose or you can just be dreaming, it depends on his mood and who you are to him. You can tell he’s about to use his hypnotic powers if his eyes start to glow. If it’s red, it means you might be comatose. Green is a dream state, and blue is just sleeping.”

“Jaehyun is a necromancer, meaning he can control the dead. He can also control shadows to an extent and he also can use blue flames, but that’s only when he has to. He basically can be called Hades’ son. He uses his necromancy when his eyes glow a deep purple and hands start to stick out of the ground. He tends to use those he is close to or just random beings I suppose. Actually, he uses those whom Taeyong kills. I honestly think those two are dating,” Minho says, fist clenched. “Ten, or Chittaphon, is a magic user. He’s sort of like a wizard, but he doesn’t wear the clothes and he doesn’t need a wand. He does have to chant though, and some of them can be longer than others, but he somehow remembers it all. He usually uses a sword or bow and arrow when he doesn’t use magic. He’s very protective of all of his members, so if one gets hurt, he’ll try to help heal them. If someone like Taeyong, Jisung, or Johnny gets hurt very badly, he’ll try to kill whoever hurt them, so try not to hurt those three. It is like that for all of the members, but mostly those three, I also think he’s dating Johnny.”

“Doyoung has something called Vortex Breath. That means that he can inhale and exhale things as calm as a spring day, or create a tornado. There’s also probably more he could do with that power of his, but that’s all of him I know so far. He also can shift his size as well. I’ve seen him become as small as an ant and as big as the Empire State Building. I guess he could be called a Kirby or Ant-Man,” Junmyeon laughed after talking about his nickname for Doyoung. “Kun can manipulate plants. He tends to make plants grow around him unconsciously whenever he gets emotional. His plants help him around places. He uses them to help him clean their dorm, break apart fights, take care of his sick members, and other things I could rant about. He has made some plants that have special abilities but he never uses them. ‘They’re just made for fun.’ is what he told me. I believe they could be used as a weapon if need be.”

“Yuta can Levitate and also has acid control. He's deadly when he’s mad. With his acid, he can melt every cell in your body and everything around you as well. He can melt a full 15 meters around him if he’s mad or panicked. His body sometimes takes over for him if he gets scared or panicked. He doesn’t like to use his acid powers very much, in case he hurts someone. Yuta is someone who doesn’t like to hurt others or see them hurt. He also can Levitate, which means he can lift himself off the ground and he can fly, but not as high as Hoseok,” Kibum smirked at the thought of seeing Yuta fighting Hoseok. “Johnny on the other hand is an empath and can control memories. Empath is where you can sense another person’s feelings and manipulate them. If he touches you, he can sense your feelings as well as manipulate your memories, although he doesn’t like to do that since memories are important to people and their lives. I agree with him. Try not to touch him when you fight.”

“Last but not least, is the eldest, Taeil, and leader Taeyong. Taeil can control and understand animals. He prefers to use big cats if he has to attack someone. He likes to spend some of his extra time in the forest behind our dorms. There, many deer, squirrels, mice, and other herbivore animals live and love Taeil. He doesn’t like to hurt them. He also rescues and nurses animals he finds on the side of the road, or that animals in the forest bring to him. Besides that, he also has enhanced speed. He rarely ever uses that though. The few times I’ve seen him use those powers was when one of the members were hurt or something bad happened,” Jinki had a small frown on his face before changing it to neutral. “Taeyong is my favorite person in NCT, no offence to the other members. I love them too, but Taeyong was sort of like my son. I copied his powers one day and tried to help him train as much as I could when he first joined SM. It’s hard to control his powers honestly. I failed a few times and accidentally killed a deer or two, but eventually, Taeyong and I both learned to harness it. Of course, since he’s the one who actually has that power for life, his is a little more deadly than mine, but if I need to, I can match it up with his. He still needs some control over it, but he’s mastered it for the most part. He can also resurrect someone if he needs to, but they never resurrect permanently. I’ve heard you need to have a strong bond with that person in order for them to stay permanently alive. Usually he only does that if he needs information from someone who died. He can only resurrect someone who had died within the last year. His power is very deadly, and I’ve almost died when I first learned how to control his powers and helping him out. His ‘Death Wave’ as I call it, can spread out to 25 meters around him. Taeyong usually never kills anyone, unless they’re a threat to his friends and family. There’s other stuff that he can do, but I, unfortunately, can’t remember what. It’ll probably come up soon, but I advise to not engage him if you can avoid it. Knowing him though, he’ll stay in the shadows until he is needed. Then again, he’s not himself, so I don’t know what will happen.” 

Jinki stood up. He almost tripped, but Jonghyun steadied him just in time. Jinki thanked him and then started to walk to the middle of the training grounds. The training grounds were two large buildings and outside spot. The inside was enchanted by Ten during one of his visits there with Jinki and Jonghyun. Taeyong tagged along that time as well, accidentally releasing some death aura when another person accidentally scared him when he dropped his weight. Ten then set up a barrier which would keep everyone not inside the building safe, and those who were in there were to also be given safety gear. 

“Before I use Taeyong’s power, does anyone want to put on the safety gear Chittaphon, I mean, Ten, gave us in case something like this happened?” Jinki asked his new family. No one said anything. “I’m just asking because I might try to manipulate my power close to Taeyong’s normal. It’s just a little more potent than mine, but it still would be recommended. If you use the equipment, it doesn’t mean you’re weak, it just means you’re cautious, which I think is something most people don’t have. So, does anyone want to use it?” A few hands were raised. Jisoo, Seungkwan, Hyungwon, Hansol, Kihyun, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Soonyoung were those people. Jinki asked Junmyeon to get them from the spare room, and he did exactly that, along with Yixing. 

“If any of you get hurt in the process, Yixing and I can help. I can help reverse anything that happens and Yixing can help with keeping you stable.” Jinki noted. Seokmin raised his hand. Jinki looked at him and nodded. “Can the other SHINee members and EXO withstand being so close to you?” he asked. Jinki immediately responded with, “Yes, they can. Most of them were there when I helped Taeyong with his powers. Kibum, Jongin, and Junmyeon were there the most, but they can all stay relatively close to either Taeyong, me, or the both of us without being hurt.” Seokmin nodded, satisfied with the answer he received. Junmyeon gave those who had raised their hand a suit and then went to Seokmin and said, “Thank you for worrying about us,” He then gave him a hug.

Junmyeon then walked back to his spot to the left of Jinki, Jongin on his left, and Kibum on Jinki’s right just in case something happens while Jinki was demonstrating Taeyong’s powers. Junmyeon stood there, watching the rest of their new family, just in case one of them couldn’t handle Jinki’s death aura. 

Jinki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought of those times when he taught Taeyong most of what he could do with his powers to this day. Opening his eyes, he saw familiar circles of dark purple running up his arms. Looking around, everything was tinted with purple and black. Besides him was a cat and a wolf. The cat was a black cat with red eyes while the wolf was a gray wolf with white paws and black markings. These were the summons Jinki met when he copied Taeyong’s powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was very long because I explain NCT powers! I hope they fit them. I created their powers before the actual one did, so all ofthem but Taeyong's, I think, are different that the original one. So this will be the last one that's not filler since I consider the next chapter or two filler. We'll be going over Jinki's past with Taeyong and then some. So stay tuned! Enjoy your day! (Sream Side Effect! 8M in 24 hours! Support Stray Kids and others!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> 6/25/19: This story will be on Hiatus while I visit my family and finish writing other stories I have in mind. This might start up again in Mid-August, if I'm done with a little bit at that time. It'll also be harder to update since my school starts in August as well. Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

_ The first time he copied Taeyong’s power was in their training rooms back at SM. They were standing when Taeyong walked over to Jinki. “Jinki-Hyung-”  _

_ “Taeyong, I told you. It’s Jinki to all of you,"  _

_ “Ok, Jinki?”  _

_ “Yes, Taeyong?” _

_ “So… You know how you can copy powers?” _

_ “Yes, of course I do," Jinki messed up Taeyong’s hair. _

_ “Well… Doyouthinkyoucouldcopymine?” _

_ “Woah Woah, calm down Taeyongie. I can’t understand you," _

_ “Do you.. Umm… Can you copy my power?” _

_ “Why? I just want to know," _

_ “Ummm….. I want to get stronger, but no one can train me because no one else has my power and I can’t train with my friends," _

_ “That’s fine. Your power is a deadly one, no pun intended. It might kill me if I try," _

_ “Then… It’s okay if you don’t want to..," _

_ “No, no, Taeyongie. I’ll do it. For you," Jinki hugged the boy who was a few years younger than him. _

_ “Thank you, Jinki-Hyung. Thank you," _

_ “It’s fine. I’m doing it because you asked. Now, in order for me to copy your powers, I need you to keep your eyes open so I can see what your powers look like, okay?” Taeyong nodded. _

 

_ Jinki looked into Taeyong’s eyes. When Jinki copies someone’s powers, he can see some glimpses of their lives, how it formed, and how to use it. Sort of. Taeyong first learned about his powers when he was about to be stabbed by a robber when said robber stole an old lady’s purse in front of him. He was scared, so Taeyong closed his eyes shut and wished to not die. When the blade didn’t touch him, he opened his eyes to find the man convulsing on the floor. Taeyong then tried to heal him and it worked. No one else was around at that time besides those three.  _

 

_ The old lady turned out to be Taeyeon, a worker for SM. Taeyeon introduced herself to the scared Taeyong and told him that the people at the place she was working at, SM, could help him control his powers and that he didn’t have to worry about it being a shady place. She told him that SM was working with the government and that they were allowed to kill and help people control their powers.  _

 

_ They killed those they deemed either dangerous, or those whom were too arrogant or rude to people in Korea. If any of them were injured by someone, the government would come in and arrest them for injuring one of their workers, since it was against the law and punishable by death. Satisfied by her answer, Taeyong followed her to the building where she contacted his parents. His parents said it was okay for him to learn how to, with the exception of him visiting them at least once a month.  _

 

_ Then, a few days later, while Taeyong was sleeping, he “woke up” in a place that was purple and black all around him. In front of Taeyong were two dogs. Seeing the dogs, Taeyong jumped back at their massive size. They both were almost at his shoulders and they were full black.  _ _ “ _ **Do not worry,”** one of the dogs said **. “We are here because you summoned us. When people with your gift awaken their powers, or if someone with immense power who can copy it, they will have two animals appear to them. We are the two who appear to you,"**

 

_ Taeyong didn’t understand what they meant. “What do you mean?” he asked the two dogs. “ _ **_We are basically summons that appear when you awaken your powers. We are your servants that will do your bidding. We can shift into whatever form you would like us in, be it human, animal, or anything. Since we are your servants, we will be bound to you for eternity and you can do whatever you want with us. We can never die,"_ **

 

_ Taeyong was still confused but understood more. “So, I can name you whatever I like?”  _

_ “ _ **_Yes_ ** _ ," _

_ “And make you do whatever I need?” _ _   
_ _ “ _ **_Yes_ ** _ ," _

_ “Ok. Ummm. Do you have genders?” The dogs nodded and said female.  _

_ Taeyong pointed to the dog on his right. “You’re Ruby. You,” he pointed to the one on his left. “You can be Danbi," _

_ Taeyong then pulled out two pictures. “So, can you guys look like this?” he asked. The dogs slowly then began to change their appearance to look like actual dogs. Danbi was a dalmation while Ruby was a little brown and white dog. Taeyong pulled his dogs together in a hug.   _

 

_ The last glimpse Jinki saw of Taeyong’s life was when he was training in close combat. He was fighting against Heechul, said man was helping him improve his skills. Taeyong became frustrated after he couldn’t land a hit on Heechul and then his power showed itself. Instead of killing someone like last time, magical circles appeared around his arms in a light lavender purple color. Taeyong, afraid of hurting Heechul, calmed down, and the power left him.  _

 

_ While Jinki was watching this and also meeting his own dogs, his body fell forwards into Taeyong’s arms. “Jinki?” Taeyong asked. When he saw that Jinki was just sleeping, he dragged his body to one of the benches they had in the room. _

 

 _Jinki was met with two black dogs. These black dogs were as tall as his hips and they had red eyes. “_ ** _Hello young one,”_** _said one of the dogs._ _“_ ** _You don’t have the power of death touch, so why are you here?_** _” said the other. Jinki just put his hands up and started to explain. “While yes, I don’t hold the power of death touch, the current holder asked me to copy it,"_

 

**_“Why?”_ ** _ snarled the one on his left. “Well, he doesn’t have anyone else to teach him how to control his powers and he wants to get stronger. He told me he knew I was one of the stronger copy holders in the world, so he asked me to copy his power and teach him," _ _   
_   
“ **_Why should we believe this?”_ ** asked the same one who snarled at him. “ __ You don’t have to, but please let me teach him at least. He doesn’t have anyone else to teach him how to manipulate his powers. I also don’t know how to, but we can both learn. All the other death touch holders are or were being experimented on,"

 

**_“...Fine,”_ ** _ said the other dog. _ **_“I believe you. My sister, Ruby, is one of Taeyong’s dogs and she said Taeyong never calls on them because he doesn’t know how to control his powers or how to even use them. We will help you, or, try to help you, understand how to use these powers to help Taeyong. We are your servants for eternity as we are to those who wield the death touch powers. You can also summon another 3 of our kind and do things with us. We are here to do your dirty work or be what you call friends. We don’t have names, so you may name us, and we can also change to your liking,"_ **

 

_ “Okay. I think you,” Jinki pointed to his left. “Will be named Ttakbam, and you,” Jinki then pointed to his right. “Will be Bitnaneun. Do they sound good?” None of them moved until Jinki reached out a hand. Bitnaneun and Ttakbam reached their head out and Jinki rubbed their heads. _

 

_ Jinki then woke up soon after to Taeyong asleep sitting up next to him. Jinki sat up and proceeded to lay Taeyong down when said man woke up. “Oh! Jinki-Hyung! You’re awake!” “Yes, I am awake. Did you meet your dogs?” Jinki responded, not mentioning how Taeyong said Hyung. _

 

_ “Yeah! How did you know I have dogs?” asked Taeyong. “Oh. When I copied your powers, I also had two dogs appear before me," Jinki said. “I see! So I guess I wasn’t dreaming of them. I named one Danbi. She’s a dalmation. Then, I named another one Ruby. I don’t know what her breed is,"  _

 

_ “I see. Well, when I copied your powers, I was questioned on why I was there. I then received information on how to use your power from Ttakbam. He’s one of my dogs," said Jinki. “It’s sort of easy to summon our dogs. Just close your eyes, and take a deep breath," _

 

_ Taeyong followed Jinki’s lead, but he sat down before doing it. “Then, focus on what your dogs look like and call out for them within your mind. It might take a little practice, but you’ll be able to do it," Taeyong envisioned Danbi and Ruby in his head and called out for them. Taeyong then heard a little poof nearby. Opening his eyes, he saw Danbi and Ruby sitting in front of him.  _

 

_ “Ruby! Danbi! Come here," They ran up to Taeyong and sat next to him, rubbing their heads on his arms. Taeyong stood up and they sat down. Looking at Jinki, he saw him smiling softly at the sight. “What do your dogs look like, Jinki-Hyung?”  _

 

_ Jinki closed his eyes and two black dogs stood beside him. They both looked the same, except one was shorter than the other. “I suppose I should change their appearance," _

 

_ Jinki looked at Ttakbam and then thought of what he wanted Ttak to look like. Ttakbam was now a gray wolf with black around his face and white paws. His eyes were yellow with a little bit of amber around his pupil.  Bitnaneun became a black cat with red eyes. They tended to shift whenever they wanted to, since Jinki allowed it, but they were like that at that time. _

 

_ “Woah!” exclaimed Taeyong. “They’re so cool! What are their names?” _

_ “The Gray Wolf is Ttakbam and the cat is Bitnaneun. They’re both male," _

_   
_ _ As the two talked, Ruby say Bitnaneun and ran over to him. “ _ **_Hi brother!”_ ** _ said Ruby. _ **_“You’re named Bitnaneun this time?”_ ** _ The cat replied, _ **_“Yes. It means Shiny in Korean. I was originally going to be named Cheonsa, which means Angel in Korean, but then Jinki changed it,"_ **

 

_ “Ttakbam! Bitnaneun! Are we going to start learning how to control our powers?” asked Taeyong. “ _ **_Yes, child. We are. Ttakbam, Danbi, Ruby, and I are going to teach both you and Onew how to control the death touch. We’re going to teach Jinki first, because we can’t be here for long. We also have duties to deal with in Shadow Village,”_ ** _ said Bitnaneun. _ **_“You should go and rest now. It’s almost 2100 and you might want to see your friends before you sleep,"_ **

 

_ Taeyong’s eyes lit up at the thought of controlling his powers. He bid farewell to the 4 summons and his hyung before walking towards the direction of his dorm. _

 

_ Ruby and Danbi also left after Taeyong, since they couldn’t be far away from him if they wanted to stay in the mortal world. They weren’t worried about being seen since they could show themselves to whomever they wanted to. _

 

_ “ _ **_Ok Jinki. First, you need to learn how to summon your powers and how to control it. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Focus on making circular rings around your arms,"_ ** _ Ttakbam instructed. _

 

_ Jinki closed his eyes and sucked in air. In the dark void that greeted him, he visioned his arms. Then, around them, he thought of dark purple circles forming around them. At first, they looked like many bracelets, but as he thought of it more, they began to rise up to his elbow and to his upper arm. Altogether, he had 4 circles on each arm in a dark purple almost black color. Jinki opened his eyes and saw the exact same thing around his arms. _

 

_ “ _ **_Good job Jinki. That is the first step. Most people’s circles will look different over time, so they will not always look like this,”_ ** _ Bitnaneun pointed to his arm.  _ **_“The second part of the first step is for you to gather energy in the palm of your hands. If you can do that, we can move onto step two,"_ **

 

_ Then, Jinki focused on creating a sphere like shape around his hands. At first, it was just a blob, but after trying a few more times, he finally created a spherical shape. “Can I also make other shapes?” Jinki asked his pets. He wouldn’t exactly call them pets, but that was all he had at that time. _

 

**_“As you get better at controlling death touch, yes, you can if you desire. It is not recommended though, as you might do some accidental damage if you don’t use it correctly,”_ ** _ said Ttakbam.  _ **_“As for now though, let’s focus on controlling your death touch power,"_ **

 

**_“Since you can control circles, See if you can expand them to around you. If you can, then, with time, you could unconsciously do it if you get in trouble,”_ ** _ Bitnaneun looked at Jinki, staring at his arms.  _ **_“Whenever learning to control death touch, one must close their eyes and take in a deep breath. One must also have steady focus, or everything around them could die. Some are also naturals, like you. Taeyong, on the other hand, could be a little harder to teach, as he gets nervous all the time. You need to be calm when learning,"_ **

 

_ Jinki closed his eyes again and imagined the circle expanding around him. Then, all of a sudden, he felt like something dangerous was heading towards his left. Still having his eyes closed, he created a sword in his mind and threw it in the direction he felt his hair raise. _

 

_ Jinki opened his eyes and saw Ttakbam shaking his fur around on the floor. He had yellow liquid covering his chest and front legs and a little line running across it. “Are you okay, Ttakbam?” Jinki asked in concern. _

 

**_“I’m good Jinki. I just need a few minutes to heal and I’ll be good as new. What you just did right now was something most, if not all death touch  holders cannot do. This ability you showed is where you can sense danger around you, whether it be living or inanimate. Every 1 of 20 death touch holders have this immediate reaction, and even though you only copied it, you are one of the few. In actuality though, 1 out of every 100 million people have this ability as well. That means less than 100 people have this natural ability since there are about 7 billion people in the world,”_ ** _ Ttakbam answered.  _ **_“You’ll be a good defender of the world when you grow up. I’m glad I am one of your partners,"_ **

 

_ “Saving the world? What do you mean?” Jinki asked Ttakbam. “Saving the world from what? I don’t think I can do that, even with another 100 people with me. It just seems too…. Crazy, I guess?” _

 

**_“I should be telling this to you later, but you are prophesied by our king to help save this world from destruction with many other people. We do not know when or how this will happen, but it will. Every prophecy that our king sees, always come true even if we try to stop it,"_ **

 

_ “Hey Ttakbam?”  _

**_“Yes, Jinki?”_ **

_ “Where did Bitnaneun go?” _

**_“He was just next to me…”_ **

 

_ The two looked at each other before Ttakbam disappeared back to his world and Jinki ran out the door to the SHINee dorms. Reaching the dorms, he saw Bitnaneun purring under Jonghyun’s touch. Jinki ran to Jonghyun and sat down.  _

 

_ “There you are, Bitnaneun!” Jinki said with relief on his face. He looked up to Jonghyun, who had Bitnaneun in his lap. “Is he yours, Jinki-Hyung?” he asked. “Yes, Bitnaneun is mine. You can pet him though, I was worried because he disappeared from beside me," Jinki replied. _

 

_ “Why do you have a cat now, Jinki-Hyung? I thought you didn’t like pets. That’s why you don’t have any,” Jonghyun questioned Jinki. He was surprised to find this cat on the doormat. Security won’t let strays through the building, and no one he knew had a cat who looked like Bitnaneun. “Also, you named him Bitnaneun? Shiny? After our group? Is that the best you can do?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Jinki looked at the cat in the eyes, asking him if he could tell Jonghyun. In their own little world, the two had a conversation. “Can I tell Jonghyun about what is happening, Bitnaneun?” Jinki was curious.  _ **_“No, you cannot tell him about what is happening,"_ ** _ Bitnaneun said sternly. “Why not?” whined Jinki.  _ **_“That man is someone I don’t trust. He could tell everyone about what is happening and then you could be hurt,"_ ** _ “Aww. You care for me,"  _ **_“No I don’t! I just… Fine. I do,"_ ** _ “So can I tell him? He’s my best friend,"  _ **_“Fine,"_ ** __ “Yes! Thank you, Bitnaneun," Jinki hugged his cat.

 

_ “Sorry Jonghyun. What were you saying? Uhh… Yeah, I guess that’s the best I can make. I couldn’t think of anything on the fly so “Shiny” was the first thing that came to mind. If you have any suggestions, please tell me,” Jinki said sarcastically. “So if you’re wondering how I found Bitnaneun, I copied Taeyong’s powers," _

 

_ “Taeyong?” questioned Jonghyun. “Taeyongie from NCT?” _

 

_ “Yes, that Taeyong. Do you know of any other Taeyongs I know?” Jinki said. _

 

_ “No,” replied Jonghyun. “So what does copying his powers have to do with this?” _

 

_ “His power is the power of death touch. If you inherit the power of death touch, you have two animals that appear with the power. They will usually appear as dogs, but they will shift their form to your will. They’re basically servants, is what Bitnaneun said, but I call them friends. We can name them since they don’t have a name that sticks with them. Taeyong has two as well. Ruby, a dog that we don’t know her breed, and Danbi, a dalmation," Jinki explained. “Before you ask where my other one is, I’ll summon him. His name is Ttakbam," _

 

_ “Ttakbam? After your Ttakbam skills?” Jonghyun laughed a little at the end. _

 

_ “What else? As I said before, I was naming them on the fly so their names aren’t ‘good’," Jinki snorted. _

 

_ Jinki closed his eyes and searched for Ttakbam. ‘Ttakbam?’ he thought.  _ **_‘Jinki? Did you find Bitnaneun?’_ ** _ Ttakbam ran up to his form and sat. ‘Yeah, I found him. He was with my..group member, Jonghyun. I told him about the powers after getting Bitnaneun’s permission.’  _ **_‘Ok. Are you going to summon me back to the real world?’_ ** _ ‘Yeah. I want to introduce you to him. Will you come?’ Ttakbam nodded and Jinki opened his eyes. _

 

_ Ttakbam poofed into the room with gray smoke around him. ‘Just like how Jongin looks like when he teleports,’ thought Jinki. Ttakbam stood up and walked to where Jinki was sitting before sitting down himself. Jinki reached out a hand to pet his head. “Jonghyun, this is Ttakbam. He’s my other summon besides Bitnaneun," Jinki said.  _

 

_ Ttakbam looked up to Jonghyun. Jonghyun looked like an honest man who would keep his promises. Even if he didn’t, Ttakbam would trust him since Jinki trusted him. Jonghyun had brown eyes like Jinki’s and pink hair, which contrasted Jinki’s dark brown hair.  _

 

_ “Hello Ttakbam. You probably already know, but my name is Jonghyun. It’s nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends," Jonghyun raised his hand and left it in the air. Ttakbam slowly walked up and sniffed his hand before licking it and sitting on his haunches. _

 

_ Jinki then proceeded to tell Jonghyun about Taeyong’s powers and what he had to do in order to master it.  _

 

_ The next day, after he learned a few more things, Jinki found Taeyong and brought him to the training room. In the training room, Jinki proceeded to teach Taeyong different moves and how to use them correctly as well as make his own techniques. Their familiars sat in corners surrounding the two in case something went wrong and to keep their practice within the square they formed.  _

 

_ This took place for about 3 hours every day for almost a year, until Taeyong became the leader of his group, NCT. After becoming leader, he barely had time to learn from Jinki, who was also learning at the same time as him, just one step ahead. He still made some time, though, and learned at least once a month. _

 

_ Jinki learned a little bit more because his group, SHINee, was about 8 years their senior and had time to relax. Yes, their group had more experience on the field than the others did, but Sooman was only offering NCT, 127 mostly, to his clients instead of the others, like Super Junior, SHINee, and EXO, who was NCT’s senior by 4 years.  _

 

_ The female groups also were barely offered, but then again, females were paired with female clients while males were paired with males, for their safety as well as the clients. While they were originally made for assassinations, when new groups start out, they wouldn’t take any of those or any of the more dangerous ones without a senior of 3 years. Like usual, they have to be the same gender. _

 

_ Nowadays, they refused assassination requests ever since 2017, when NCT was sent with a few EXO members and SHINee to take down someone. That one time was when it was only NCT 127, Taeyong, Johnny, Mark, Jaehyun, and Taeil, EXO, and SHINee there. Jaehyun, Mark, Jinki, Jongin, and Minho were sent in to kill the man while the others surrounded the building, spread out and in pairs of two. _

 

_ The 5 entered the building as representatives of a medium popular company they made up previously and had requested a meeting with their CEO, the person they were hired to assassinate. The CEO knew of the request beforehand and set up explosives in the waiting room at the bottom of the building. He told his workers to leave the building when they arrived after telling them to sit down.  _

 

_ Jinki, with his sensing powers, yelled at everyone to leave the building. Jongin, who was there to teleport in case something happened collapsed to the floor. Jinki stood up and ran to Jongin, who was sitting with Mark on one side of the room, Jaehyun, Minho, and himself sitting on the other side, since those were the only chairs in the room. “Jongin!” he yelled and tried to shake him awake. That was when he saw the tranquilizer on his arm and became angry.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Jinki turned around to face Minho, who was standing up with Mark and Jaehyun standing next to him. “Take the two of them and leave here,” Jinki said. “Get everyone around 50 feet of here to safety. These bombs will explode soon. You have 5 minutes," “What about you?” Minho asked. “I’ll be fine," Jinki smiled. Minho nodded and ran outside.

 

_ Jinki summoned one of his many summons, a polar bear named Frost, to take Jongin to Junmyeon by the gas station 3 miles away from the building. Jinki then used a barrier power he had copied a few days earlier to keep the explosion and debris within it. Jinki mentaly cursed at the fact he was in the center of the explosion and couldn't protect his boy, since he could only use one copy power at a time. Jinki prayed that he wouldn’t be hurt very seriously as the bomb exploded.  _

 

_ Junmeyon, hearing about the bombs from Minho, ran towards the building as it exploded, with Jinki in it. “JINKI!” Junmyeon yelled as he stood outside of the barrier Jinki set up. After a few minutes, the barrier slowly started to disintegrate and Junmyeon wasted no time before running in. The building in front of him was in pieces, nothing spared from the blast.  _

 

_ Junmyeon climbed on top of the slabs of concrete and looked around him. The pile of concrete slabs were so tall, you couldn’t see the floor. Junmyeon then started looking around the debris, slowly, so he wouldn’t injure himself. After what felt like hours, he spotted a ripped piece of Jinki’s shirt hanging from a pipe. Junmyeon ran closer to the fabric and saw little drops of blood splattered on it. Junmyeon’s face paled. _

 

_ “Jinki?! Jinki, do you hear me?!” Junmyeon yelled desperately. He was worried that Jinki had gained a life-threatening injury under all the pipes and cement slabs. Junmyeon looked around and saw Minho running towards where he was, Jaehyun and Mark right behind him. “Junmyeon-ah!” called Minho. “Have you found Jinki?” _

 

_ “No!” Junmyeon shouted. “I fear he may be dead…” Junmyeon whispered the last sentence under his breath. “Umm… Junmyeon?” At the mention of his name, Junmyeon looked up to see Jaehyun looking at him. “Yes?” Junmyeon replied. “So, you know how my power is Necromancy, right?” Junmyeon nodded. “Well, with it, I can sense if someone close to me passed on. And, um, I didn’t sense Jinki-hyung so he’s still alive somewhere in this rubble," _

 

_ Junmyeon ran up to Jaehyun and gave him a bear hug. “Thank you," he whispered. Jaehyun said nothing in return, but hugged his hyung back. They split up, each heading in a direction, looking for Jinki. After what felt like hours, which took about 47 minutes, Junmyeon saw Jinki laying on a concrete slab towards the northern end of the rubble. Junmyeon created three little wolves out of his water and sent one to each of the other three also looking for Jinki. _

 

_ After sending off the water wolves, Junmyeon ran up to Jinki to check where he was injured. Jinki’s right arm was twisted at an angle, signifying it was completely broken, and his torso was punctured by a metal rod covered in his blood. His forehead had a long cut, spanning what was visible. Junmywon couldn’t tell, but he suspected he also had internal injuries as well as a head injury.  _

 

_ Minho, Mark, and Jaehyun arrived moments later, Minho crying at the sight of his leader and best friend. Jaehyun called 119 and said they needed them fast, as Jinki might be dead in a few minutes. Junmyeon wanted to remove the pipe from Jinki’s torso, but was stopped by Mark. “Please don’t, hyung,” he said. “That might be the only thing keeping him from bleeding out and dying," _

 

_ Paramedics arrived minutes later as well as firefighters, the firefighters cut the pipe underneath the slab so they could take Jinki and the part of the pipe embedded in him to the hospital. Minho accompanied Jinki in the ambulance while Junmyeon, Jaehyun, and Mark were left to talk to police and help clean up.  _

 

_ That area of land was cleaned up within days, as superpowers were used to move the debris. Some broke up the bigger pieces into smaller or dust in order to make it easier to move, while some just took them to the dump truck that was brought there in order to move. They took the debris of the building to a land waste where it would stay until they decided to build something again in that area.  _

 

_ While the others were cleaning up, 5 people were sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for the results of Jinki’s surgery. Jaehyun and Mark were sleeping against each other, Minho was keeping up with the news on his phone, Jonghyun was pacing, and Junmyeon was staring at the wall. A doctor walked in. “Relatives of Lee Jinki?” They looked at each other. It was decided that Jonghyun would speak to the doctors while the others waited for Jongin to arrive with food.  _

 

_ Jonghyun walked to the room Jinki was situated in. “Well,” started the doctor. “my name is Dr. Park. Mr. Jinki was and still is in critical condition. His abdomen was punctured, but nothing was hit. It came very close to his stomach but was off by about 3 inches. He has a concussion, but we will not know how bad it is. It might be  where he experiences only light and sound sensitivity to memory loss, or even comatose state. We won’t know until Mr. Jinki wakes up. His right arm was fixed as much as we could get it. It might be shaky for the first year or so, but we expect his arm to heal. The injury on his forehead was not deep, so it should heal within a week or two, most likely scarring the spot. Nothing else is wrong from what we’ve seen. There’s no internal bleeding in his head or any of his systems. If he wakes up, press the red button here and a nurse or I will come in. I suggest one person at a time in here, maximum two," With that, Dr. Park bowed and walked off.  _

 

_ ___Timeskip____ _

 

_ Jinki was released from the hospital a month later. His arm healed perfectly, besides the shaking, but it was expected. His forehead had a visible scar that healed over time, and his abdomen was still a little red, but it would heal over another month or two. His concussion, it turned out, was not a bad one. When he woke up, Dr. Park asked him questions  and he answered all of the questions truthfully and correct. He just requested that the lights were dimmer and if they could be less noisy.  _

 

_ It had been 3 months and 2 weeks since that took place, and Jinki was excused from all strenuous activities for another two months just to make sure his abdomen injury was healed correctly. After that, he was excused for another 6 months to recover and do what he needs before heading back into missions, small ones at first, then the more major ones later. Sooman, at that time, then told his staff, employees, and clients that they would not take assassinations at SM until he dies. After he dies, his heir could decide what the company would do.  _

 

_ Jinki started to go back to missions when his break ended, starting with a few with SHINee, and then back to his usual ones. He trained more with Bitnaneun and Ttakbam on the death touch powers, and helped Taeyong with them, too. Taeyong improved massively, and after training with him, he also started to make moves of his own, like what he calls “Violet Whip," Violet Whip was a whip that Taeyong created with his powers. Since Taeyong was the original owner, he could use it just a bit more than Jinki could, but he tended to not overpower his attacks. _

 

_ Back to Violet Whip, Violet Whip was a fragment of Taeyong’s death aura. He could shape it into anything, really, but he decided on a whip. True to its name, the whip was a shade of purple that he’d seen once before, in a dream. It also changed colors depending on Taeyong’s mood, (red for angry, blue for sad, green for disgusted, ect.) if he didn’t maintain focus, but it was usually his violet shade.  _

 

_ A few others he created were his Bow and Arrow, which he only used a few times since he was more of a person who didn’t like to stay in one position (He liked long-range, but didn’t want to be stuck on a building or anything of the sort. Heights scared him.), Sword, which he used more than Bow and Arrow, but less than Violet Whip, and Shield, which was made of his (Terrifying?) aura. It could block off most weapons, unless they were coated with stuff like magic.  _

 

_ Jinki created a few as well, but he preferred to not use them, as he usually manipulated blood or something else, you know, because of copy, he didn’t have to stick to one thing.  As the months passed by, the two started to be known as “The Princes of Death”, since they obviously had the Death Touch power. Taeyong was the more known one of the two, of course, since his was 24/7, while Jinki’s was whenever he needed to use it, but they were both known as that.  _

 

_ In the field, Jinki went by his codename Onew, while Taeyong went with TY. Though Jinki preferred he be called Jinki, in the field, you can't let your real name be known. He didn’t really have a reason as to why he chose Onew, though. Taeyong on the other hand, just liked TY and told Sooman that he wanted that as his name. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

 

Jinki looked to his members around him. Junmyeon connected eyes with him first. “Jinki, your eyes are glowing solid purple again. You’ll scare the kids,” Jinki closed his eyes and willed the purple away. Opening his eyes again, he looked towards a smiling Junmyeon. Giving a thumbs up, Jinki turned to his “kids”. He preferred to call them his kids, as they were younger than him and he liked them a lot. There was also the fact he was the oldest of all of them, so he felt like he had to protect them, stuff like that.

 

Currently, Jinki was suppressing his aura from the room. Slowly, he started to release more and more until it was just a notch away from Taeyong’s relaxed level. Taeyong’s powers usually don’t work unless he’s in danger, he panics, or he wills it to, so most of the time it’s off or his members can stand it after being around him for a while.

 

Jinki looked at the rest of them on the floor. Most were sweating, while a few weren’t, those being Seungcheol, Hyunwoo, EXO, and SHINee. “We’ll just have to get used to it, huh."

  
  


Timeskip (I can make another chapter as filler or something if y’all want to see this)

  
  
  


It was the day of the rescue. The 28 men grabbed all they needed and headed out to Seoul. Right now, they were in Busan, getting information from Lu Han who was visiting. They all flew back to Ulsan, where their base was at. Jinki was sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

“Good luck to you guys. You’ll need it,” He grabbed Seungcheol’s arm as he made to leave with the others. “Wait one second with me, yeah?” Jinki joked. Seungcheol gave a small smile and sat down.

 

“This,” started Jinki, giving Seungcheol a device. “Is something you can use to call me. Of course, you can get Jongin to teleport me, but I think it’d be better if you just use this. I’ll come and help if you press it. Make sure you don’t break it. You can have it, in case something happens in the future. Good luck.”

 

Jinki hugged Seungcheol and stood up, most likely going to the bathroom. Seungcheol watched as he walked away before standing up himself and walked to his room with the others.

 

Timeskip (again sorry)

  
  


Junmyeon walked up to the warehouse Lu Han had told them to go to. He walked inside with the others following his lead. There were many crates lining up on the sides of the room but the middle was clear. From behind the biggest crate in front of Junmyeon, he saw a shadow move.

 

“Come out!” he yelled.

 

“Welcome back,” said a voice he knew. “Pleasure to see you here.”

 

Junmyeon looked at the red haired man sitting in front of him. “Hello Taeyong.”

 

Taeyong and Junmyeon stared at each other before Taeyong looked behind Junmyeon and whistled. Suddenly, 15 other people walked out of the shadows, each surrounding a person.

 

“Welcome to hell,” Taeyong smiled and jumped at Junmyeon. Junmyeon summoned water to smack Taeyong to the wall, but he dodged it. Taeyong took out two black and red swords and slashed at Junmyeon. He cut Junmyeon’s cheek but Junmyeon healed himself seconds after. 

 

Lucas came up behind Seungcheol and Kyungsoo and used the crates around them to create a makeshift jail. Seungcheol dodged in time, but Kyungsoo did not. He was stuck in the crate jail. Kyungsoo grabbed the bars and tried to bend them, but he couldn’t. 

  
“Sorry, those negate powers. Good luck,” said Lucas. He smirked and then ran up to Seungcheol and tried to cut him with a knife from his waistband. Seungcheol dodged and grabbed a sword from his hip. The two clashed their weapons together.

 

Meanwhile, the 11 people rescuing split up into two teams, one with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Changkyun, Minho, and Kihyun on one team, and Hyungwon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Kibum, and Jisoo on the other team.

 

One group headed east while one headed west. They checked each door and split up when there was more than one door. When Chanyeol’s group walked up to the last door in the hall they were checking, they heard voices. “You need help,” said someone. The person was, assuming by the voice, a male. “I can’t,” said someone else. “They’ll hurt Taeyong-hyung and I don’t want that to happen.”

 

At that moment, Chanyeol decided to bust down the door with a yell. “Hands up!” he yelled. The youngest two from NCT, Jisung and Chenle, dropped whatever they had in their hands and stared at Chanyeol in shock. “Chanyeol!” yelled Taemin. He looked like the only one awake out of the 5.

 

“You two,” said Chanyeol. “What are you doing? You know you’re the bad guys right?” He looked at the two who looked down at the floor. “We,” started Chenle. He stopped and Jisung picked up after him. “After you guys left, Taeyong yelled at us. He told us we were weak. But, we don’t believe him. Taeyong doesn’t ever yell at us and his eyes are brown, not yellow. So we.. uh.. decided to stay to try and help Taeyong-hyung but as you can see, that didn’t work well.”

 

“So you aren’t under the mind control or whatever?” asked Minho. “No,” said Chenle. “For some reason it didn’t work on us,” “That’s good to know,” said Baekhyun. “Now, let's get these 5 out and head back out. Maybe we can help in the fight.”

 

“There’s a fight?” asked Chenle. He and Jisung walked over to Jihoon first, as he was the closest to them, and started to undo his bindings. “Yeah,” said Changkyun. “That’s why we’re here. You guys can help us too.”

 

They finished untying everyone and surprisingly, all of them woke up before they left to head back to the fight. Kihyun left the other 11 to find the others and tell them that they were rescued. The 10 men sneaked back into the main warehouse and unleashed chaos. 

 

“They let the prisoners out!” yelled Yuta. “Taeyong looked straight at the 11 males and ran to attack, interrupting his fight with Junmyeon. Baekhyun blinded Taeyong as Chanyeol raised a wall of fire to separate them and Minho captured Taeyong in a metal box. 

 

Of course, Taeyong has a stroke of luck. Jungwoo comes in from behind them and knocks out Minho while retreating, which then gives time for Taeyong to break out while they weren’t paying attention due to Yuta melting the metal with acid.

 

Taeyong jumped out and tackled Jisung and Chenle to the floor. WinWin and Jungwoo come in after Taeyong and take care of the others. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you to watch over them,” he snarled.

 

Seungcheol was still fighting Lucas but managed to get an upper hand and push him against the wall. “Welcome home,” he said as he threw Lucas into the jail he made for Kyungsoo. Seungcheol created a key of dirt and opened the jail, letting Kyungsoo out while throwing Lucas in.

 

There were multiple unconscious bodies on the floor, a mix of the two sides. Kyungsoo ran to the nearest NCT members near him, which was Jaehyun and brought him to the jail. He caught Jongin in the corner of his eye and waved him over.

 

“I know this fight isn’t over yet, but can you teleport all the unconscious NCT members here. This jail was made by Lucas with some enhancements from Ten, I think. They shouldn’t be able to use their powers,” Jongin nodded and poofed away. They spent 10 minutes rounding them up. All but 5 members, those being Yuta, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Mark, and Ten were in the jail, unconscious or waking up. 

 

Seungcheol and Kyungsoo left Jongin in charge of the captured enemies while they went to round up their members’ bodies. Yixing, luckily, was still awake. They brought the injured members to Yixing and Jisoo, who just arrived. Seungcheol left Kyungsoo with Yixing and co and left to stand with Junmyeon, Taemin, Jongin, and Kihyun. It was an even 5V5 if they fought, but Seungcheol knew Junmyeon. Violence was a last resort.

 

“Taeyong, why don’t we just stop what we’re doing and think about it. We’re fighting for no reason. You’re not being you either.” Junmyeon said. Mark took a step forwards but Taeyong stuck a hand out and he stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean I’m not being myself. Maybe I was just putting on an act. Maybe I really don’t care about them,” Mark heard this and looked at Taeyong.

 

“Are you telling the truth?” his voice was unsteady as he spoke, his eyes flickering between yellow and brown. “I don’t know. Am I?” asked Taeyong who looked back at Mark. Mark flinched at his glare. 

 

“You know what, I’m tired of all of you,” said Taeyong, his yellow eyes glowing intensely. Mark, Ten, Yuta, and Jungwoo took a few steps back as Taeyong closed his eyes and bent his head down. Seungcheol was getting a bad feeling. In his pocket was the device Jinki had gave him earlier. He didn’t want to call if it wasn’t needed, but he felt it was right now.

 

Seungcheol pressed the button to the device. He stared at Taeyong, who was still in the same position he was in earlier. Suddenly, Seungcheol saw a dark, almost black, aura surround Taeyong. Taeyong still didn’t move as his aura grew into a shape of a dragon. The aura roared at them, like it had a mind of its own before dissipating back into the aura bubble around Taeyong.

 

“Goodbye, you pests,” said Taeyong as he looked up and cocked his head to the side, a grin plastered across his face. Seungcheol had an urge to close his eyes and accept death, but his mind wanted to resist and stare at Taeyong. His body lost the fight and he looked straight at Taeyong with the other 4 besides him. He accepted the fact that he might die right there and then. 

 

Just as Taeyong was about to kill everyone, someone slammed the doors to the warehouse open. “TAEYONG!” he yelled and tackled him to the floor. Taeyong summoned his two dogs, Ruby and Danbi, and told them to attack the man. They obeyed him and tried to attack the man, but his own animals defended him. The man pulled his hood off of his head.

 

“Jinki,” Taeyong sneered. Bitnaneun, Jinki’s cat yowled at Taeyong, and Ttakbam, Jinki’s dog, sat on his haunches. “Ruby, Danbi, you know what to do,” His dogs looked at him but didn’t move. “Oh, fine.”

 

Ruby and Danbi disappeared and Taeyong looked at Jinki, his eyes a dark purple flame. His body slowly transformed into that of a purple and red European dragon. He roared and looked at Jinki, waiting to see what he’d do.

 

Jinki looked back at Taeyong with golden flames in his eyes. He turned into a golden yellow dragon with pearl aqua spikes, eyes, claws, and flames. His body was over 50 feet long and his dragon was part of the Asian Dragons. He roared back and the two flew out of the warehouse and into the sky above. 

 

In the air, the two clashed and scratched at each other. They stopped and circled each other before Taeyong blasted 5 fire balls at Jinki. Jinki’s spikes glowed and he opened his jaws to have water dissipate the fire. Jinki was an elemental dragon and Taeyong was a shadow/fire dragon.

 

Taeyong stared at Jinki before flipping backward and letting himself fall to the ground. Jinki raced after him and stopped when he saw Taeyong melt into the shadows below him. Jinki could melt himself into the shadows as well, but he opted not to and just flew around in circles above Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was swimming in the shadows, watching where Jinki flew before he stopped and started flying upward and out to tackle Jinki to the floor. Jinki saw Taeyong and tried to evade him but Taeyong managed to grab onto his tail.

 

They spiraled down towards the floor and broke the concrete into a thousand pieces. Jinki flew up and his spikes glowed again. This time, lightning bolts sparked out of his mouth and hit Taeyong’s belly, as that was the only part of him that was not covered in scales. Taeyong roared loudly and opened his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue. He opened his mouth and a blue fireball started to form. 

 

Jinki knew this was Taeyong’s most powerful move and he also knew that his water wouldn’t be able to get rid of the fireball as it would dissipate before it even touched it. Jinki, in a rush to get down, let himself drop and landed right on Taeyong’s stomach, stopping the fireball from leaving his jaws. Jinki moved himself off of Taeyong and back into the sky. 

 

Once again, Taeyong melted into the shadows. Jinki waited for Taeyong to pop out again when he heard screams from the warehouse. He rushed over as fast as he could, hoping Taeyong didn’t hurt many people. He flew into the warehouse through the roof of the building and roared. 

  
Everyone stopped moving and looked towards him. Taeyong growled at his with Jonghyun, Kibum, and Taemin trapped under his paws. Enraged, Jinki flung himself at Taeyong, knocking them both into the wall and out of it into the water beside the building.

 

In the water, the two snapped at each other, catching their teeth on the other’s scales and skin. In the water they swam, before flying up out of the water still hissing at each other. Jinki slammed Taeyong into the cement and bared his teeth. Taeyong growled back but Jinki bit his throat. Taeyong stopped and Jinki lifted his head. He stared at Taeyong as he transformed back to human and then followed after him.

 

“Taeyong. Stop,” he said. “JINKI!” he heard yelling coming from his left. Jonghyun, Taemin, Junmyeon, Seungcheol, and Hyunwoo ran out to meet him and Taeyong. “Hey guys,” Jinki flashed a smile before looking back at Taeyong under him. “I’m knocking you out know, Taeyong. Before that, tell me where SM is. He’s not at his office or home.”

 

“You’ll never find him,” snarled Taeyong. Jinki knocked out Taeyong and stood up, letting Jonghyun possess him and find memories of SM. Jonghyun woke up from being in Taeyong’s mind. “So it is SM’s fault for the mind controls. He’s in the warehouse, basement.”

 

“He’s here?” said Junmyeon. “How did we not know?” Seungcheol patted his back. “We can’t know everything. Well, maybe Hyungwon, but I don’t think so, no offense Hyunwoo,” Hyunwoo nodded and looked at the warehouse. “Let’s go put Taeyong with the others and fight SM.”

 

Seungcheol and Hyunwoo carried Taeyong while the others followed behind them. They dropped Taeyong with the other captured NCT members. Apparently, while Jinki and Taeyong were fighting, they managed to capture the remaining 4 members of NCT and put them in jail. Then, they found Yixing and the others to see who was able to go. Kihyun, Jongin, Minho, and Hansol were all healthy and ready to go. Yixing and Jisoo were in the middle of healing Jooheon, who could also help, since he knew basic healing.

 

They walked down the corridor Hyungwon’s rescue team searched. They found the basement behind the second to last door on the left. Kihyun opened it and shined a flashlight down it before walking down, Jinki behind him, and everyone else behind him, with Minho at the end. 

 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, there were 5 doors. Since there were nine of them, they decided to split into groups of 2. Minho and Hyunwoo, Seungcheol and Jongin, Junmyeon and Taemin, Kihyun, and Jonghyun, and Jinki and Hansol. They each busted down a door.

 

Seungcheol and Jongin’s room was a bathroom. They checked all the drawers and cabinets as well as tiles in case there was a hidden room, but it was just an ordinary bathroom.

 

Junmyeon and Taemin and Kihyun and Jonghyun’s rooms were empty rooms with spiderwebs in the corners. They checked the walls and floor for extra places for SM to hide but nothing.

 

Jinki and Hansol found a bedroom. There was a Queen size bed in the middle with three bookshelves on either side of it and a nightstand to the right. Hansol checked under the bed for anything while Jinki checked everything else.

 

Minho and Hyunwoo, on the other hand, found themselves in an office. There was a polished oak desk in the middle and a leather swivel chair behind it. The two walked into the room and behind them, the door slammed shut. They turned around to see Lee Sooman himself in front of the door. 

 

“Hello boys,” said the man. He ran up to the two and put his hand over their face. “Goodnight,” With that, they both collapsed onto the floor, still alive and breathing but out of it. 

 

Jinki and the others heard a door slam and two objects hitting the floor. They all ran out of their rooms to the only room with a closed door. Seungcheol, with his earth and strength ran the door and knocked it down easily, barely ducking when Sooman thrust his hand to meet his forehead. 

  
He jumped backwards where the others were and they all glared at him. “Sooman,” Jinki drawled. “I did not expect to see you here,” he looked behind said man and saw Minho and Hyunwoo on the floor. Immediately, he growled and said, “What did you do to them!”

 

“Don’t worry, Jinki-ah,” Jinki growled at that. “They’re not dead. But they will be under my control when they wake up,” He smirked at the group but that turned into shock as he coughed up blood.

 

“What…” he choked out. His head turned behind him and saw Hansol stab an arrow through his chest and grabbing another one to stab him. “Not again,” he managed to say and moved before Hansol could finish him. Jinki looked at Jonghyun and nodded. The two of them stepped up to the door.

 

“Goodbye,” they said in unison. Jinki stabbed his head while Jonghyun decapitated him. Kihyun put up a force field in front of them just so his blood wouldn’t be on them.

 

“That should get rid of the mind control, right?” asked Taemin. “Most likely,” said Junmyeon. He and Seungcheol walked into the room and draped Minho and Hyunwoo on their shoulders, respectively. “Come on,” said Jinki. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked out of the basement, Hyunwoo and Minho waking up on the way there with no signs of not being themselves. They walked out into the main floor where the rest of the members and NCT were and stared at them.

 

One by one, each NCT member walked out of the cage until it was Taeyong left in by himself. “Come on hyung,” said Jeno. “Come with us,” Taeyong didn’t move at all.

 

Jinki and the others walked up to them. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Haechan looked at him. “Taeyong-hyung won’t come out,” he said worriedly. Jinki nodded and asked for some room before entering the jail. He sat down besides Taeyong and sat there.

 

“Taeyong?” he asked in a whisper. “Can I touch your shoulder?” He could see a subtle nod. Jinki reached out his hand to Taeyong’s shoulder. “Should I ask bluntly?” he rhetorically asked. Taeyong nodded surprisingly.

 

“That was a rhetorical question but okay,” Jinki paused. “What’s wrong?” He looked Taeyong in the eyes as he teared up. “I’m so sorry hyung. I wasn’t strong enough to protect my members. I’m a failure.”

 

“It’s okay,” was all Jinki responded with. Taeyong whispered back, “No it’s not,” Jinki nodded. “Yes it is. I was in your position once, I thought I was a failure for not being able to protect my members. We were all attacked but no one died. This is the same situation. Look around you Taeyong, no one is dead. They’re alive, you’re alive, I’m alive. We’ll be okay. It might take a long recovery but in the long run we will be.” 

 

Taeyong sniffed and curled himself into a ball in Jinki’s chest. “You can cry Taeyong. I’m here. We’re here,” hearing this, Taeyong nodded and sobbed into Jinki’s chest while they sat in the jail.

 

When Taeyong calmed down a bit, he moved out of Jinki’s grip. Jinki let him and watched as he walked up to his group of members. “Guys, I’m sorry for letting you all down,” was all he said with his head bowed down. They all looked at each other before Jaehyun stood up and hugged Taeyong. Taeyong jumped at the sudden hug. “It’s okay hyung. We failed you. We didn’t help you nor realize what we were doing, so it’s not your fault.”

 

 

O ne by one, they each stood up and hugged around Taeyong. 

 

 

The others watched from outside the warehouse before leaving to go home.

  
  
  


 

Life would carry on. Life would get better. Life would be normal. Or so they thought.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Short Epilogue

 

After what happened with Taeyong and Sooman, Jinki took over as head of the company. He made sure that no one would do something they didn’t want to do and that they would slowly transition into someplace where people could find help, whether it be mentally, physically, or whatever the case.

 

Sky Wolf became popular and respected as well as EXO, SHINee, and NCT. Sky Wolf was known more as Seventeen and Monsta X, rather than the original name. They helped around the world as a figure like superheroes.

 

They all found other people in their lives, mostly as friends, but some romantically. Many found other groups like them, with superpowers and wanting to help people. Groups like Ateez, Got7, Stray Kids, Wanna One, and others.

Taeyong and the others slowly recovered after what had happened. It had been a long road but a good one. They all were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. We're finally done. This was a very long journey for me. It took a year to complete. Thank you to those who have stuck with me since the very beginning. I appreciate it very much! Sorry if the fights and ending are rushed. I wanted to get it out before or on the 1 year anniversary of starting this fic. (I started on November 22nd, 2018 but first posted April 6th, 2019)
> 
> Should I make a sequel? If so, what would it be about? Any spin-offs?
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
